Cross Love
by SweetLoveOfMine
Summary: Cato has never actually killed anyone, only speared a dummy or two. He is made out to be brutal, killing machine, but what if he is just scared like every other tribute in the Hunger Games. He has made this reputation out for himself, but one girl breaks this all down, to reveal a soft, fun loving brother, who just wants to go home.
1. Prologue

**I am now going to write another Cato and Katniss story. It's going to take us through the games, as if Cato liked Katniss. It will have an alternative ending so please if you like a story about Katniss and Peeta this is not the story for you. I hope you like my story if you decide to read on please, please, please, review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of the characters in the books. **

I hadn't watched the reaping when we were on the train. I was too busy to get my head around the fact that I have to kill someone. I had only ever stabbed dummies, never real people. I sat on my bed, just staring out the window. I think back to what would be happening back in District two. Everyone will be over at my parent's house, congratulating them on their son's bravery and honour towards District two. But I know behind cross doors, I know my parents while have to console all my younger siblings: my two younger brothers Aiden and Kayden and then Trinity. I think about how when she came to see me, she told me not to worry, that she would make sure our brothers wouldn't touch my swords, as I always told them that they were dangerous. Even though she had just turned twelve only two days before the reaping, she had been added to the reaping bowl. I watched as we went through a tunnel. I could hear Clove shock as it turned dark. When we arrived at the Capital, I didn't run over to the window waving at the citizens. I was here to kill not to make friends. Oh how much I had to learn!

After being picked and poked at by my prep team. Stuck into a gladiator outfit and then paraded around the place. I just looked at the back of the tribute's head in front of me. I heard people shouting my name, giving me praises. It all suddenly died down and I heard a few whispers, before the shouting started again this time, it was another tribute's name. I could see the others turning around to see what they crowd were shouting about, when the others turned around. I too turned around to see who they were shouting the praises too. To my shock it was District twelve. They stood there together, holding their hands up high in the air. Their suits were on fire…fire. What they weren't running around, screaming in pain. I looked up to the screen looking at her. She was something else. She had an almost blank expression on her face; she was waving towards the crowds. As we stopped before President Snow as he gave one of his many long and boring speeches. I stared over at the District twelve chariot. She glanced over at me, and I saw the small blush on her cheeks. I just smiled back at her. The chariot suddenly jerked forward and I felt myself stubble backwards. Clove reached her hand before I fell out the back. I got my feet back and held onto the chariot hoping that Clove would not ask any questions about how I had lost focus. When we arrived back to our prep team and mentors, I looked for her, searching for her. I noticed her, she was looking for me. Well she was looking for someone and when she saw me look at her she blushed. I just smiled back at her. She then scowled and turned back her attention to her group.

"What are you looking at boy?"

"Just the competition. Nothing I can't handle."

I looked down to my feet and then back at her, she was watching her district partner explain how he thought the parade had went. A couple of minutes later they headed of towards the elevators. I wanted to follow, but I could see Clove watching me.

"What? You have a problem?"

"Never thought I would see the day that brutal Cato, taking a liking to a girl you isn't even in your league."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm a goner."

**I hope you liked I know it's short, but it's only a prologue. I want to get a more of a softer Cato in this story. No more softer towards Katniss, which then makes him angry as he knows that he has to kill her. Twitched feelings, I'm loving it. We all need a little bit of drama. Please review, yes it's nice that you either favourite it or follow, but please a wee review wouldn't go a miss. Thanks for reading and remember to use the wee blue button below. Till we speak again.**

**SweetLoveOfMine**


	2. My Secret Little Friend

**Well I would like to thank my one and only reviewer Peeniss0314. Well thanks for the review and I hope that you are enjoying the story. I have noticed that there seven story alerters ( I know that's not a word, that's how good I am I make up my own words!) So yes thanks for that: Angels on the Moon23, Lady Luna Riddle, Newsma, Peeniss0314 ( YOU ARE ON FIRE!), Speedpowertalent, trebolplayer19 and xxAveryMercedesxx. This all means a lot to me and hope you all enjoy the next chapter/update of this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE HUNGER GAM ES WHETHER THAT BE THE BOOKS OR THE MOVIES **

Cato's Point of View

It was the first day or training and I was feeling nervous. It wasn't the same nerves in which the other tributes were facing. I wasn't scared of any of the other tributes, I could take them all down right here and right now. She was beautiful, I had never once seen a girl like her before. She was different , she just had to look at me and I was already a goner. We were heading for the training centre. Our mentors had wanted us down early so we could have a look around the arena before any of the other tributes arrived. I walked straight over to the swords, before picking one up. It had a gold trimmings around the handle and it was sharp that it would certainly make a clean kill. Clove was already inspecting the swords. We also walked around the weaker stations such as fire making, camouflage, edible insects and plants , hammock making , knots , shelters and slingshots. All of these were simply tasks, which we had been taught in our first few months at the academy. The lower districts, as well as some of the younger districts spent a lot of their time trying to make sure that they would be able to survive if they made it out of the bloodbath. We tributes from two, rarely went near these stations. The other tributes started to file in, everyone was standing now in a circle around one of the instructors stand waiting. I look around and see that it was only district twelve left to turn up. I looked towards the door, hoping that they would turn up soon. I wanted see her again, but I also wanted to get my hands on one of the swords which I had seen earlier. They finally walked in, I was gob smacked. I thought she looked pretty in her little get up at the parade last night, she looked amazing in her training suit as well. It hugged her in all the right places, and showed of her curves. I couldn't help but look. She didn't seem to notice me staring at her, as she raced over to join the circle that had been formed. I continue to look over at her during our safety talk going on. She too was looking around the circle, she spotted me, as if she too was looking for me. She blushed once again. People started walking over to different stations and she just followed her district partner, were they headed towards the fire station. I watched as other tributes walked over to some of the weapon stations. It was obvious who had trained before, as they came back with ease into the equipment. Clove was over at the knives, scaring the other tributes as she had the prefect aim. I headed over to the swords to see that the tribute from one was waiting for me.

"What's your weapon one?"

"Spears, just wanted to know if once again districts one and two would join forces to show these other who the Capital really want."

"We'll see, how's the girl?"

"She knows how to hold a bow, make cut someone with a knife."

"Well, at least go and scare some of the tributes and we will take over lunch."

I walked over and picked up a sword, and started to strike at the dummies which would soon become tributes in the next couple of days. I looked over towards the fire making station, seeing that both of twelve had successful made their fire and were moving on to snare stations. It wasn't long before we were called for lunch, I took a few more swipes at the dummies, as everyone was walking towards the door. I put the sword back, and heard some noise coming from the knives station. I walked over thinking that it would be Clove. I saw the girl from District eleven standing there trying her best to throw some of the knives, they were close, but never truly made it to the bulls eye.

"You need to relax your shoulders, if you want to get it in the middle."

The little girl jumped as she heard my voice, and immediately started to walk towards the door. I blocked her way and she started to panic.

"Please, just let me go for lunch. You're not allowed to hurt me yet."

"Who says I'm going to hurt you? I don't want to go home yet, I want to become Victor."

I looked back at her as she started to relax. She reminded me of Trinity. She was a wee bit shorter than her, but roughly round about the same age. I wouldn't know what I would do if she had been sent to the games as all, let alone at the age of twelve.

"What's you name eleven?"

"Rue…Your Cato?"

"That would be me. Now let's see if we can get you throwing knives straight shall we."

"Why would you help me?"

"Rue, I don't think you are in the place to start asking silly questions like that. Would you like help yes or no?"

"Yes…Please."

She started throwing knives straight within a few goes of practice.

"You're a naturally. Let me guess you would use a slingshot. You would probably should try and use both, I don't think a slingshot is going to kill anyone."

"I don't want to kill anyone."

"I know, but you want to go. You must have brothers, sisters your mother and father all want you to go home?"

"I have five younger siblings. But as you said, you're going home, I can't fight you."

"You'll know what to do when the time comes. How about you head on for lunch? I'll see you there in a couple of minutes and you can't tell anyone about this?"

"Why?"

She had a puzzled face on which reminded me more and more of Trinity. I could almost laugh as I knew it would be very rude.

"We don't want people picking on you, because your my friend now could we. It might make you a target."

"Ok, but you can my friend still?"

I didn't know how to answer this question she looked at me with her brown eye which would most certainly fill up with tears if I said no. I couldn't say no to a girl that would most certainly loss her life in the games.

"Yes, we can be friends, but remember we can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"I promise."

She smiled and then went on to have her lunch. I walked over to swords once again, giving Rue a chance to walk to lunch. I felt sadness as I thought of how she wouldn't make it probably through the bloodbath. She was a still only a child, we all were only children. I just sat there thinking of Rue, when I saw something moving. It looked like a brown stick bouncing up and down. I looked close, it was someone pony tail, but not it was fancier than that. I looked around to see that it was the girl…the girl on fire.

Katniss's Point of View

I had walked back after a few minutes we had been in lunch. I couldn't stick it I had to go back and just hold a bow in my hand. I never thought I would miss the sensation of holding a bow in my hand, but I did. I walked in quietly in case the gamekeepers were still here. I was lucking it looked like no one was around. I started to walk over to the archery section when I held people chating close to the knives section. It was the little girl from eleven and then the male tribute from two. I was about to make sure he wasn't hurt her, till I listened in on their conversation.

"We don't want people picking on you, because your my friend now could we. It might make you a target."

"Ok, but you can my friend still?"

What was that little girl doing make friends with someone who was likely going to kill her? I was even more shocked when I heard the response of the boy.

"Yes, we can be friends, but remember we can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"I promise."

I hide behind one of the beams as the girl walked out of the room. I then watched as the boy walked over to the swords, just picking it up and then he sat down. I tried walking out but he seen me.

"You wouldn't hurt her, please. It's my fault, I shouldn't be talking to her. I just wanted to help she's so small so young…"

"I wouldn't tell anyone."

I walked out of the building and headed back for my lunch.

**So I hope you liked the next update, I got this idea when I was walking in the park and one of the friends from the guy's rugby team helped a little girl out of a tree and she asked if he would be her best friend. Cute or what! So remember to review, I would love to hear what you all think. Hope you all enjoyed the story just as much as much as I am in writing a softer side of Cato. I truly believed he wasn't as bad as most people paint him out to be. So remember to review and enjoy reading my story/stories**

**SweetLoveOfMine**


	3. We Care

**I would like to thank my now three wonderful reviewers: Peeniss0314, Courtney DiLaurentis and sundragons9. I know I am really bad at replying to your reviews so I just write a wee thank you and answer any of your questions here and now. It also means I don't have to answer the same question twice. **

**Peeniss0314: I too like the relationship that was developed in the last chapter between Cato and Rue; this will help Cato and Katniss relationship near the end of the games. I have been trying to tell people that he really wasn't that bad, but they are all like oh he trained for these games he must have been like this. I think that he was only a child and he too has been made out to be something that he wasn't: a killer! I think he would probably only does the one thing he knew what to do and that was to show her how to fight. I know my grammar is awful, I have been looking for a Beta reader but no one has replied, I could use one for all my stories! I too hoped to get more reviews for this chapter, and I did but I would love to receive more and hope that you will review this one as well. I hope you enjoy your update! **

**Courtney DiLaurentis: I hope you like the update and would love to hear more reviews from you again!**

**sundragons9: I am glad that you liked one of my other stories and decided to give this one a read. If you like this side of Cato please feel free to read my other Cato story (you probably already have!) I am glad that you like this one and hope that you review again on either of my stories!**

**Well with that out of the way let's start the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTER IN THE BOOKS OR THE MOVIE. **

Katniss's Point Of View 

I headed back to lunch and saw Rue had now sat down beside her District partner and Peeta as well as the tributes from three and six. I took my seat beside Peeta, he was telling the rest of them all about the different breads from each of their districts. I sat and stared at Rue. How could she really trust Cato? He would probably kill her as soon as she looked to him for help. That's what his plan was. I left the table right away and head towards the Training Centre, he was coming past one of the corridors, and a marched straight up to him.

"What can I do for you twelve?"

"I know what you're playing at. Making that little girl think she can trust you. You will be her friend and she will come and see if you can come and find you and then you turn against her. It's people like you that make me sick."

I had now pointed my finger into his chest in a harsh poking form. He probably wouldn't even have felt it through all the muscle which he had. He just stared at me. Trying to find the words to find.

"That's why I entered the games to save my sister from people like you, people who don't care about, people with no feelings…"

I didn't know what to expect, but I certainly didn't expect this. Cato grabbed the collar of my training suit and held me up against the wall.

"You may think I'm a monster, but don't you dare say that I don't care for others. I have family too you know. I would have done the same if it had have been my brother that got reaped. I would do anything to make sure they don't ever come here. I have two younger brothers and a younger sister. I made sure that there was food on the table, I made sure that I was there when they had nightmares. Do you think this is what I wanted? I want to be at home as much as you do. I have never killed anyone or anything, not even a bug. People say it's a lot different from stabbing a dummy, but I certainly don't want to hear the screams of someone looking me to finish them off. So don't you dare call me a monster with no feelings, because that certainly isn't me."

"What are their names?"

"What…"

"Their names, you said you had brothers and a sister."

"The eldest boy is Aiden, he's fourteen and then Kayden he's thirteen. It was Trinity's first year in the reaping."

"It was Prim's first year too…I'm sorry, I didn't know. But why did you help Rue?"

"Same reasons you are here asking me question. I care."

He let go of me that moment and I fell to the floor. He leant down to look me in the eyes, trying to read my emotions as I read his. He went to place one of my hands on my shoulder, when one of the peacekeeper, came around the corner and saw us. He thought Cato was attacking me, and was trying to take him, away. We all knew that if you attacked another tribute before the games, that you could be punished with death. I surprised myself and lunged towards the peacekeeper, trying to prize Cato from his arms. More peacekeepers came and surrounded us, I was able to run up to Cato, you pulled his arms around me, and moved me behind him.

"Look, this is all just a misunderstanding, she just fell and I tried to help her up."

They wouldn't listen and as they tried to take him, I once again held onto Cato's arm. They finally decided to drag us together. We hadn't a clue where they were taking us, but we ended up in the Gamekeepers room, soon followed with our mentors. We continued to stand there holding onto one another. It felt that it was some comfort as if we let go the other would be punished.

"What have you done now Sweetheart?"

I knew straight away Haymitch was now in the room and what also looked to be Cato's mentor.

"We did nothing. I just fell and Cato tried to help me up, and then they came and tried to take him. They would have killed him."

"And why did you not just let him go? He would have been one less thing to worry about in the arena.

"Because I care."

Cato's Point Of View

I turned around to look at her, fully understanding why she had done this: for Aiden, for Kayden and for Trinity. I can't feel anything but love for this girl standing beside me. She is clutching onto my side, that if she let go she would be taken instantly. I have barely known this girl for more than a day and only talked to her five mintues ago and already she has done so much for me. The gamekeepers just laugh at her.

"You a girl from the Saem caring for a monster from District twelve. Now this is something you don't see every day."

"Don't call him a monster, this is what you made him to be, this isn't the Cato that I know, the one I care about."

I look down and release just how hot headed she really is. I don't think I had ever heard of any other tribute that has ever outspoken like that to one of the Capital citzens let alone a gamekeeper. Haymitch also seemed to understand how stupid Katniss was being and came over and grabbed her from me, and tried to apologise on her behalf. I looked at her face trying to see the emotion on her face and anyone could see that it was going to end bad.

"Do you hear that she cares about him? They have only been here a day and this girl is already doing what she does best sleeping with men of high position of themselves."

Before she could say anything, Haymitch already had his hand over her mouth and trying to hold her back.

"Don't you dare say anything about her. She hasn't done anything let her go back to the others."

Katniss was now struggling out of Haymitch's arms.

"I'm not going back as long as you come back with me."

"Now isn't this cute a wee couple which only met due to the Games, we always knew there was a reason that we had them as a dating service. Now, you two lovebirds go back to your lunch we would like to have a wee talk with your mentors make sure that you two behave."

We were both shoved out the door, and were surprised that the peacekeepers didn't follow us. I just stared at her, as she stared back at me. I stroked some of her hair behind her ear and she leaned forward and into me.

"Thanks Katniss, you saved me, you saved my family…"

"Cato, you don't owe me anything I was being honest when I said those things in there. I do care… I do care."

I surprised myself when I leant down and kissed her. I felt nothing for the first few seconds before she started kissing me back. I let out a moan which I knew she heard, as we both put our hands into one another hair. We then heard the noise of some giggles and the opening and closing of a door.

Haymitch's Point Of View 

As soon as they let the young one out, the gamekeepers just looked at us and we looked at them. Brutus turned around and looked at me and me to him. We didn't know what to think.

"What have you done to that boy? He was nowhere near my tribute and now he can't keep his hands of her."

"Me, what about that girl of yours, sticking up saying he's not a monster. For goodness sake he's from district two, of course he's going to be a killing machine, that what we specialise in monster and your district specialise in chew toys for our young mutts."

"Please my girl could take him down any day. You should see her with a knife, she different. At least your boy can see it."

"My boy's here to kill, not to fall in love."

"You think your two tributes are in love, how cute."

We both looked at the gamekeepers, almost laughing at this.

"No, there just two teenagers they don't know what love is and if any of them have any idea of thinking about the other, we will beat it out of them wouldn't we Brutus?"

"Yes, and now if you excuse me I have some mentoring to do?"

We both went to walk out the door and as soon as one of the peacekeepers we were met with a scene of two lovesick teenagers making out in the middle of the corridor. Brutus closed the door, as soon as it was open and the gamekeepers started to laugh.

"This cannot leave this room, we will sort this out and then they will be ready to kill one another in the arena."

Brutus opened the door, grabbing his boy by the ear and dragged him done the hallway. Katniss clutched on to his waist and was also being dragged down the hallway. I ran up and grabbed her from the waist and headed for the elevator. We were just about to have a serious talk, one I never expected to have with a tribute: the boy talk. She reluctantly followed me to the elevator, as instantly asked if Cato was in trouble making sure that she would be able to see him later.

"You know how much trouble you are in Sweetheart? You could have gotten yourself killed if you kept that mouth of your going, and for goodness sake what do you see in that boy? The gamekeepers are right, he is a killer. He may not have killed anyone, but this is what he was made to do, and he will. You may think your safe, but really Katniss, district two, what about our own District or even eleven or four, come on"

"But he's not, there are his brothers and then his sister. He doesn't want this, he just wants to protect them, just the same as I want to protect Prim. He does care, I too was wrong about him."

"How do you know about his family?"

"We were talking about our families before we were found by the peacekeepers. We had been arguing because he had been helping Rue, the girl from eleven. I thought he was taking advantage of her, you know getting her trust and then kill her, but he did it for the same reason I was worried that he was helping Rue, he cares. He cares about her, he cares about his family…he cares about me, just the same as I care about him."

"You really cares don't yeah."

"Haymitch, I have only cared for four people in my life: Prim, Gale, mother and father. I'm not going to lose him. I don't care if I have to die, if I have to save him, but I'm not going to come out of those games, unless he is by my side."

She got up and walked towards her room, and for once, she quietly closed her door. I sat there thinking about her words, this brought back many unwanted memories. I headed to the kitchen in the search of a drink, but before I reached the kitchen I had already made my mind up. I would do whatever it took, to make sure that they both would come out. I would do it for the person I wasn't able to bring out with me: Maysilee Donner.

I hope you liked this chapter. It took most of today trying to write this chapter. I was away on work experience this morning in school and saw something that made me think of this chapter so I thought I would give it a shot, hope that you all liked it and would really like a few more reviews. Thanks again to all of you for who have reviewed or put this story on you alert or favourites lists, it all means a lot to me and would love to hear what you think about this story! Thanks again for reading and I hoped you both enjoyed it as much as I have writing it!

SweetLoveOfMine


	4. The One I Love

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR ANY OF THE CHARCATERS IN THE MOVIE OR THE BOOKS.**

Katniss's Point Of View

I felt alone, I felt hurt, I felt betrayed. It was our last day in the Capital, the interviews were tonight. Cato hadn't spoken to me since the incident with the Gamekeepers. I had tried talking to him in training but he ignored me. He wouldn't even look at me. After he had opened up to me, he was now as cold as he had one the opening night, maybe even colder. How could he just slam the door in my face, I thought he loved me, I thought he cared.

We were all preparing for the interviews I just sat there and did what I was instructed to do. I didn't have a desire to fight against them, why should I was going to die anyway. They could see my discontent that was in me. Only Haymitch and Cinna knew what had happened with Cato and the Gamekeepers. I was grateful that they had not shared this information with the others. I felt lost without Cato by my side and had many restless nights knowing that he no longer cared. The day flowed by as everyone was rushing around trying to get Peeta and I ready for the interviews. According to both Effie and Haymitch the interviews were a big thing, and when they both agreed on something you knew it was important. It wasn't long before the interviews.

Caesar Flickermann, the man who has hosted the interviews no for more than half the games, bounces onto the stage. The female tribute for District 1, looking provocative in a see – through gold gown, steps up the centre of the stage to join Caesar for the interviews. You can tell that her mentor didn't have any trouble coming up with an angle for her, With the flowing blonde hair, emerald eyes, her body tall and lush…she's sexy all the way. The next tributes continued on without me really taking any attention until Cato came onto the screen. He was strode onto the stage with a grin.

"So Cato, how what do you think of the Capital? What is your favourite thing about the Capital?"

"The swords, the make a good clean cut."

"Ahh Cato it's always down to business straight away. So Cato, you are one of the many favourites to win the Hunger Games. Who do you think is you main competition?"

"Well I have known Clove for some time now, and I know she defiantly stands a chance in the Games. There are also some surprises this year."

"What do you think of the Girl on Fire, District twelve?

"Em… she definitely stands a chance in these games. She is something else."

"Is there something you aren't telling us Cato?"

"About what?"

"It was reported that you and the lovely Katniss were getting to know one another very well outside the Gamekeepers room, a couple of days ago. What do you have to say about that?"

"Em... well…you see…"

"Is it true that there is something going on between Katniss and yourself?"

"Yes."

The crowds suddenly became alive with shouting, screaming and the applause.

"Cato, woo. You have to tell us all the details. How did this happen?"

"We both care too much."

"So Cato what is going to happen in the arena?"

"I care too much to lose her. I will do whatever it takes to bring her out of that arena, even if it means not returning home"

"Well we all wish you and Katniss well."

Cato's Point Of View

As soon as I walked of the stage I was meet by an angry Brutus. He had made sure that I hadn't seen Katniss since that day, making me go to training earlier, having a private lunch. I had missed seeing her smiling over at me during training, or watching her trying her best at some of the survival stations. He had flipped when he saw her training score, and he had once again flipped now. I hadn't listened one bit just waiting for Katniss's interview to start. She walked onto the stage in a beautiful red fire like dress. Her stylist defiantly had done a good job in matching her outfit with her personality.

"So Katniss, I assume you have heard about Cato's interview. Do you feel the same way as Cato feels about you?"

"Yes. I know Cato, the real Cato. The Cato who cares for his younger brothers and sister, the same way I love my sister Prim. The one who just wants to go home, and tell them that everything is going to be ok. People make him out to be some brutal killing machine. I don't see that I just see someone that cares and that it is the one that I love."


	5. Katniss Who?

Katniss's Point Of View

I wasn't allowed to see Cato after my interview, but I could hear shouting from their floor when we passed it in the elevator. I had tried to get up to the roof, hoping that I could meet him. However, Haymitch had other ideas by locking the door the whole night. I was made to stay in my room. I couldn't sleep at all. I tossed and I turned. I tried hard not to think about the event that would happen tomorrow, but how could you possible forget that you are going into the Hunger Games in the next couple of hours. Finally, Effie was at the door was again declaring that today was going to be a big, big day. Would I ever hear her say this to me again? Or would this be the last time that I will get to see any of my new found friends from the Capital?

Everything passed so quickly, all I wanted was to see Cato, hoping that he was ok from last night, hoping that nothing had happened between his mentor and himself. I didn't see him on the plane to the arena, nor when we arrived under the arena. Cinna was waiting with me before I left to the arena. But before long we were called and off I head to my death.

Standing on the platform, I could feel my whole body trembling, trembling in fear of what was going to happen in the arena. What would happen to me? What would happen to Cato? I could hear the countdown, but I was only focused on finding Cato. There he was, just a few tributes down he was standing, ready for a fight. There was something in his eyes, something I had only seen in one other person. Gale, he would have that look just before he was going to kill his prey, the look of concentration. The gong goes off and we all run towards the supplies. I grab a rucksack, trying to find Cato in all of the madness and mess. I see him behind me, I turn around to face him. I watch as he lifts his sword into the back of one of the tributes from District four, and then onto another tribute. I was wrong the Cato I feel for was a murderer. I stood and watched him as he went on to kill another two tributes, before I was brought back to reality when a knife went into my rucksack. Clove was standing a few feet away from me again ready to throw the next knife at me. I ran, deep into the woods. Wanting to get away from this nightmare, which I had now entered. The person who I thought I had feel in love with was in deed a brutal murderer; I just hadn't listened to anyone. I was stubborn, and wanted to think that I knew best, but I didn't and now I was going to pay for it.

Cato's Point Of View

I was born for this fighting. I was born for the Hunger Games. I was born to kill. Everything was falling into place. The bloodbath had succeeded. We had killed a lot of tributes and I was part of a strong alliance between myself and Clove as well as the tributes from District one. I was here to win, to bring pride and joy to my family, to my district and to the Capital. I was here to win!

I stood watching the others as they went along searching the supplies which had been left. Trying to see what we would have to live with for the next few days before I would finally win. As I watched them, I could see which ones I would be able to kill quick and simple. Glimmer was going to be a piece of cake. She was easily distracted and I could take her on. She wasn't the strongest out of the tributes, and could use a knife and bow and arrows, but not as good as anyone from the Academy. Marvel and Clove were going to take a wee bit more of work. Marvel wasn't the smartest out of any of the tributes, and was overconfident in the little ability that he possessed. But he was strong, and could throw a spear pretty well. Clove, she was going to be the hardest out of them all. Yes, I could easily kill her, but she had seen me train in the academy. She knew my weakness and my strength, but then again I knew her weakness as well as strengths.

"Cato, where do you want us to put the rucksacks and the supplies?"

I looked up to see Marvel and Clove standing with their arms full of different bits and pieces of food and supplies which would come in handy for our survival.

"Em, put them at the back we wouldn't them to get wet if it rained."

After we had everything sorted and was about to start heading out for our nightly round of finding any stray tributes, I could feel three sets of eyes staring at me, as I eat some of the beef jerky.

"What?"

"What are we going to do when we find Katniss?"

"Who?"

"Em, the District twelve tribute."

"We are going to kill her just like the other tributes. Why is there something you need to say?"

"No it's just I would have thought she would have been with us, you know with last night and all that."

"Why would we have someone from District twelve in the alliance? I'm surprised they even lasted this long."

"But you have feelings for her, the interview, the Gamekeepers, don't you remember?"

"Clove, why would I care for something that has come out of District twelve? We all know there is nothing good that comes out of District twelve. Why would you even ask such dopey questions? What's gotten into you?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"Brutus did this to you? He did this to you last night, when you said those things in your interview. That's why you didn't stay on the floor last night."

"Clove, we have only been here one day, and the heat is getting to you all ready. Did you drink enough water? Or are you any use to us at all?"

"Sorry Cato…just forget it."


	6. One Aim: To Save

Haytmitch's Point Of View

I watched the screens in rage and anger as I listened to the conversation between the two tributes from District Two. What had Brutus done to him? What had he done to make him forget the girl he had loved? I turned around to look into the eyes of a silent Brutus.

"What did you do to the boy? One minute he is declaring the to the whole of the Capital that he is in love with Katniss and now he can't even remember who she is! What did you do to him? Hit him so hard that he can't remember? Or was this your plan all along, to string her along and make her think that she had a chance with him. You disgust me!"

"I didn't do anything…it wasn't me…Come with me."

I left the mentors room walking down the hallway a few minutes before Brutus turned around to finally talk to me.

"Snow requested Cato's presence last night when all the other tributes had left for their own floors. We didn't see him until he came for breakfast this morning. He was fine until the escort asked what he was going to do; he just turned around and told her that he was going to kill everyone and everything. She asked then about Katniss and he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. He acted the same way he acted with Clove in the arena. He didn't remember her, nothing. I went to see Snow, and he said that he was able to reverse his memory, so that all he remembers is that she is just another tribute."

"You mean he doesn't remember the past couple of days. He doesn't remember anything apart from his time in the Academy, the time he learnt to fight. The boy that learnt to fight, but couldn't hurt a fly is gone, he just wants to kill, and if he finds her, he will kill her."

"She's going to think that he is fine. She doesn't no."

Katniss's Point Of View 

It was getting dark, and the Careers were probably going to be doing their rounds soon. I still hadn't found water, but I probably wasn't going to find it now that it had got dark. I picked one of the many trees and started to climb, now that I was quiet far up I could see around me. There wasn't any sign of a lake or a river, but I could hear the faint sound of a stream, so it mustn't be that far away. I looked out over the forest and could see the light of a fire: the silhouette of one of the female tributes sitting beside it. Hadn't she learnt anything in the past three days from her mentors? Fires at night was a no no. I could just picture Haymitch laughing at the sight. I tied myself to the tree and tried my best to get some sleep. Each time I closed my eyes, a picture of Cato came into my head. What had I been thinking, I should have known that he was just using me? He didn't care for me, he just wanted more sponsor, and so that he could be able to say he had outsmarted the girl on fire. Well, two could play that game.

I didn't wake until I could hear the screams of a girl. I looked around the place, now seeing the Careers had found the girl who had left her fire to keep her warm. Her cannon went off just a few seconds after the scream, and then all that could be heard were the Careers laughs at the girl's previous cries and pleas. I watched from my tree as they walked away from the girl's campfire as if nothing they had done would actually affect anyone. That a anyone would be now grieving over the news. That parents wouldn't be affected that their daughter had been killed or that a brother or sister would no longer be able to see or speak to their sister. The sister and the daughter that they have just murdered. But then to them this is all a Game. They have trained for these games and if they are killed then that it. It doesn't mean anything more to them.

I watched as they walked past my tree not even noticing that I was watching them. They talked the whole time, making jokes and talking about the differences between District One and Two. As they walked away their voices were once again replaced by the silence of the woods. I climbed down the tree and started to walk in the opposite direction that the Careers had taken. I started to think about the things that I could no longer wait to do once I arrived back in District Two. To once again hold my sister, Prim, to be able to see my mother, hoping to be able to tell her that I loved her, saying sorry that I didn't when I had left. That I could go to the woods with Gale, making jokes about the Capital once again. Then once again I heard a cannon, then another and then another. Three people in one go. I then heard the screams of another female. I looked up in the sky to see three faces that I least expected to see. Peeta, Marvel and Clove. Peeta. Why hadn't I thought of him? Yes, we weren't close, but I still cared for him. He had saved me once, and I had never once said thanks or repaid him back. I ran to where I could hear the screams. I hid behind a tree as I watched a screaming Glimmer, covered in bites from tracker jackers. There was the body of Peeta, a stab wound to his leg and his stomach, and a few tracker stings covering his face. Marvel and Clove only had a few bites, but they had obviously taken it bad and had died instantly. However Glimmer, wasn't as lucky. Her whole body was now covered in lumps, as she was rolling around the floor screaming in pain. I just sat and watched her, before her cannon had gone off. It wasn't until her cannon went off that I remembered that there should have been another member of this party. Cato. I looked out and around the other bodies hoping to see him, but he wasn't anywhere near them. It wasn't until I turned the corner and saw him rolling around on the ground screaming. He had got stung as well, not as many as Glimmer, maybe about three bits on each arm. I ran over to him straight away and started to pull the stingers out, grabbing leaves, sticking them in my mouth and chewing them up before sticking them on his bits. I rolled him over onto his back, to find a stab wound on his thigh. I bent down and threw him over my shoulders looking for the closet area that I could treat him without being seen by any of the other tributes. There were now only six of us. The male tribute from three, Fox face, Rue, Thresh, Cato and I. I found a small cave near a river, I sat Cato, done and started to look at his wound it was deep, he would need a doctor, and he needed it now. I looked at him now as he was able to sleep due to the relief of the leaves on his stings. I put my head in my hands and started to silently cry, I knew he wasn't going to make it.

Haytmitch's Point of View

We walked back into the mentor's room, to see that careers had now found Peeta, and were trying to get him out of a tree. We watched as he cut of a branch with tracker jackers nest. He was a smart cookie, but he lost his balance and came tumbling down with the branch and the nest straight into a fight with the careers. Cato and Peeta started into a fight, with Cato stabbing him in the leg and then in the stomach, not before Peeta was able to stab him back in the thigh. The rest of the Careers, were trying to get out of the way of the tracker jackers nest, but both Marvel and Clove died within a minute of the nest being on the ground. Glimmer was also covered in lumps and stings, but was now having other symptoms before death. It was then that we say Katniss watching her die in behind some ferns. As soon as Glimmer's cannon went off and she was out in the clearing looking for something or someone. I felt Brutus pull the sleeve of my jacket.

"Tracker jacker venom was used for Cato to forget about Katniss, if he has got stung he won't remember anything. You don't think she will go looking for him…do you?"

"She has a heart for the boy and she's stupid when it comes to him, so she probably has."

We watch as she found him, and started to treat him, before heading for shelter and she just sat and stared at him, before she started to cry. She stoked his hair away from his face, saying that she was sorry, and that she would get him home. I just watched her, we got a close up of his leg, releasing now why Katniss was truly crying, the leg was seriously damaged, and would need a doctor to look at it, if there was going to be any chance of it being saved. I turned to Brutus and he nodded we headed out the door, both with the same aim. To save Cato's leg.


	7. I Remember A Blonde Kiss

Katniss's Point Of View

It had been almost a day since I had found Cato, and there was nothing I could do for him. He was slowly dying; he hadn't woken up at all. He started of lying, but fever had now taken control and infection was coming into his leg. I was going to lose him. I still had so many unanswered questions to ask him, why he had turned into the murderer I thought he would never become. Why had he left me? Did he really love me? Could he really love me? But he looked so peaceful in his sleep, almost childlike. I sat once again staring at him, this had been all I had done since I had found him apart from changing his leaves, and trying to give him something to drink. I couldn't do anything for him. I closed my eyes trying to shut out the world, hoping for my suffering to end. Everyone I had ever cared for was being taken away from me and I would be leaving them. I shut my eyes tight, covering my ears trying to get my mind to stop. I occasionally heard the screams of the other tributes from yesterday if I let my mind wonder, and it killed me to know that I couldn't do anything to save them.

I heard a beeping nose coming from outside the cave which we had taken refuge. I stood up in shock. Why would Haymitch send me anything? I was dying. Cato had turned out to be different from what I expected. He was going to die and I would soon follow after him. I ran towards the parachute. Inscribed on the outside was my district number (12) and then a two was put on top of it. Haymitch and Brutus, they were working together. They wanted us both out of here; they had put their difference aside to help Cato and I. Cato… I ripped of the top of the container to show a tube of medicine. I sprinted back into the cave, leaning over Cato applying it greatly onto his leg. I left almost a quarter of the cream in the tube, so I put it back in my bag. I no felt relieved; he was going to be ok. I rested my head onto his shoulder, drifting off to sleep.

Cato's Point Of View

I felt the light on my face, it must be morning. I looked around to see that I was in a cave; my leg was numb, probably from lying on it funny. There was a young woman, or maybe a girl I wasn't sure but she had her arms around me. She was still asleep, but she was different, she wasn't like the other girls from District two. She had black braid, running down her back and olive coloured skin. She was different, but she looked perfect. She was mumbling away to herself, but I couldn't understand what she was saying. I looked at her fighting with myself what to do now. I didn't truly know where I was? Who she was? Or what we were doing? Should I leave her here and head home? Or should I wait until she wakes up? I didn't have to wait too long as the light from the sun awoke her. She looked straight at me, also looking slightly confused.

"You're awake?"

"That's what happens after you sleep for a while."

"Cato, you were out almost two days."

"Why?"

"Tracker Jackers, you had a few stings, thankfully not as bad as the others."

"What do you mean the others?" Are we on a training exercise or camping?"

"You don't remember."

"Remember what? What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're in the Hunger Games. You were in an alliance with your district partner Clove and the District One's tributes: Glimmer and Marvel. You were attacking my district partner when he cut down a branch which had a nest on it. He was the one who gave you the cut on your leg."

I glance down to the leg she pointed out, and I can just about see a scar forming on my leg from my attack.

"So I was injured and you looked after me?"

She nodded her head slowly; she wouldn't look at me, just staring at the ground, a small blush overcoming her cheeks.

"What district are you from? Four?"

"Twelve."

I jumped as soon as she announced her District. That couldn't be right, why would I be here with someone from a District such as that. She wouldn't have made it past the bloodbath let alone into the alliance.

"You're lying to me. I wouldn't let someone like you help me, even if I was out of my mind. You might be pretty, but I wouldn't scoop that low."

As soon as the words left me, I knew that they had been the wrong ones; I could see that she was shocked by my sudden outburst towards her. She was silent for almost a minute trying to find the words to say, but she certainly found them.

"You wouldn't scoop so low? I saved your live, I could have killed you while we were out, I could have left you to die and now you just treat me like dirt. After all we have been through; I thought you cared about me. I thought you loved me. You never meant it did you. Was it just a joke to you? To string me along tell me that you loved me, and then kill me during the bloodbath. You just saw me as you see any other tribute or person standing in front of you: a chew toy."

"What are you talking about?"

She just looked at me, for once looking straight into my eyes, analysing me. Now it was my turn to look confused and stare at the ground.

"You don't remember, do you?"

I nod my head, as I truly didn't remember anything she had told me so far. I don't remember a Clove, or a Glimmer or a Marvel or a Peeta. I don't remember coming to the Hunger Games, if I volunteered or if I was reaped? I don't remember anything, and it's too much for me.

"It's the tracker jackers: the venom is making you do this. I didn't think you had got that many stings. You seemed to be doing ok the last couple of days."

"What happened to me? Tell me everything?"

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"I don't remember much of the reaping. I think you might have volunteered. You were in a gladiator's outfit for the tribute's parade. You looked really well."

There was a blush now forming on her checks, which I suddenly felt protective about. I placed my hand on her cheek, to remove a strand of hair from her face which I had fallen from the braid.

"I remember you were looking at me during the President's speech. You smiled, I smiled. When your chariot moved forward, you weren't really expecting it, that it looked like you were going to fall out. It took all my might to try and hold in my laugh. When we back stage I remember we were back stage and I was looking for my prep team, I saw you staring at me, and you did one of those…"

"Stupid smiles and then you scowled and looked away."

"You remember."

"I don't know, it's was as if when you were saying it I saw a picture."

"What do you see next?"

"You're standing beside your District Partner, he has blonde hair, and you…"

"I what?"

"You kiss him!"


	8. Fallen Tears

**I am SO SORRY that I haven't been spending much time on this story, but I lost a bit of hope, as one of the stories were getting more reviews, so it got more updates…**

**Any way I had a thought and it brought me back to this story… UPDATE!**

Katniss's Point of View

"You think I kissed Peeta!"

He looks at me, and then stares of into the distance.

"Cato, I wouldn't do that, you should know that."

"BUT I DON'T! I don't know anything, I don't know about being in here, I don't know who you are? I just want to know what is happening?"

His eyes started to dart around the cave, looking for something, anything that would help him remember.

"Cato, please…"

He looks at, slightly slanting his head, to get a good look at me.

"What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Katniss like the plant?"

"Katniss like the plant. Any other questions?"

"Have I any brothers or sisters?"

"Eh, yeah two brothers called: Aiden and Kayden and then a younger sister called Trinity."

"I trusted you."

"What?"

"I wouldn't tell someone that I didn't trust with information like that. So I must have trusted you."

"Oh…"

We just sat and stared at one another.

"I want to look at your leg, you know make sure it's ok."

"Fine."

Cato's Point of View

She leans over me and starts to peel off the bandages on my legs, it hurts, but I just brace myself for the pain. I am now able to get a good look at her, trying to think things that I know about her: all I have come up with so far is her name is Katniss Everdeen and I trust her.

I smile slightly at the thought of trusting someone, I don't think I have every trusted someone outside of my family and that was truly a scary thought. But as I watched her, I began to realise more and more why I trusted her. She cared.

She continually asked if I was ok, if I need water, food, medicine, anything. However, it did start to get rather annoying and maybe the thirty time I snapped.

"What is your problem? I told you I don't need anything!"

"Fine, I'll just leave you here, I don't know what I was thinking, you don't remember and it's not likely you will ever remember."

"What is there to remember?"

"You…you said you loved me."

"I don't love anyone."

"Not even your family?"

"Of course I love them. I just…I don't know you; you're probably just using me for the Games."

She stands there, close to the verge of breaking down in tears, but she does something I never thought I would expect: she slapped me across the face.

I looked up at her and saw that she was balling her eyes out. I just put my hand to my cheek, feeling a burning coming from it. I crawl over towards her, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry…"

"Please, leave me alone… I said LEAVE ME ALONE."

I get up and start running out of the cave. I don't know what I have done, but I know that I regretted it. I was running and my vision was going blurry, and I felt salty tears flowing from my eyes, as I slide down beside a tree, pulling my knees up to my chest, and for the first time in my life, I cried for someone I cared for.

Cato's Family Point of View (Father)

We all stood and watched for the past few days as the girl from District Twelve looked after our son, as she cried over him, and pleading with him to wake up. I was relieved when he woke up but as we listened to their conversation: I knew that my son was different. But when the girl started to speak about his siblings, I knew she must be something special. He never spoke to anyone about them, I would be surprised if Clove even knew about them.

We continued to watch till they started to fight, and we sent the children out of the room, in case there was any deaths. When Katniss slapped him, I thought he would snap, but he didn't. He just stared at her, before trying to comfort her. Comfort her? What had happened to this boy? The boy that wanted to be part of these Games, the boy who had a sword beside his bed while he slept. This wasn't the boy we sent into the Games. We watched as she shouted at him, and he ran off.

I turned towards my wife, just looking at her. She had never really enjoyed or seemed pleased at how he was at the academy and many of times asked him to come to us. She started to shake her head:

"He's a goner! He wouldn't win now, he wouldn't let her die."

"Don't say that Heather, please, he has to come home."

"He wouldn't, I knew that the academy couldn't break him, I knew he wouldn't be able to cope."

"It's just the girl, he killed the others with ease."

"But they will haunt him, they will keep him up at nights."

"Heather, please…"

"You think he will come home."

"I don't know. I just don't know."

Katniss's Point of View

I sat on the floor of the cave, almost waiting for Cato to come back, but I knew he probably wouldn't, so I pulled myself together and walked out of the cave, carrying my bow and arrows, and the rucksack over my shoulders, heading off towards the woods, hoping to find something to eat. After catching a couple of birds, and picking a few berries I sat down and started to cook the birds, trying my best to keep the fire low. I picked up a couple of berries and looked at them Before raising them to my mouth, but before I could sink my teeth into the berry, I heard someone shout out to me.

"I wouldn't eat those if I were you. There nightlock."

I throw the berries as soon as they say the word nightlock; I knew that they very dangerous, but never thought to even check, I was just so worried for Cato…Cato.

"Who is it?"

"Rue…District elven."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Are you going to give me nightlock?"

"No, this bird."

"Gosling?"

"Yeah, that. Come on sit beside me, I promise I wouldn't shoot, you already saved my life."

We sat beside the fire, and ate the gosling or whatever she called it. She told me about her brothers and sisters, about District eleven and about her love for music. I told her a little about my life back in District Twelve, but made sure to leave a few bits and pieces out.

"So, what's going on between you and District Two?"

"Nothing, he was just acting to get sponsors."

"I may only be twelve, but by the way he looked at you, I could tell that wasn't him just acting!"

"Rue, you know the world isn't a nice place, right. Well, people just use one another, to get what they want in life, and well, you will learn that."

"I don't think Cato is like that…he's my…"

"Friend?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I kind of got into a fight with Cato about it, which led to a few rumours about us spreading."

"I caused them, why what was wrong?"

"I thought he was using you, to get your trust and then well you know break that trust in the arena."

"Oh…"

We sit in silence after that before Rue falls asleep, I climb up into one of the trees after putting out our fire, carrying her up the tree, before strapping myself down for the night.

Cato's Point of View

I feel asleep during the night, and wake up beside the tree. I stand up and stretch, trying to led myself of the stiffness in my body. I walk around, trying to find Katniss. I come to a small opening and see Katniss and Rue, standing and talking. They are obviously back from hunting as they have a few rabbits by their feet and have started to skin them. I sit and watch them, not wanting to break this happy moment between them.

I then hear a scream of a little girl to see a spear in Rue's stomach. I look around and see the boy from District Twelve, and he goes to get a knife for Katniss, but I throw my knife towards his chest, killing him instantly. I run out to were Katniss looks at the now dead tribute, we turn around when we hear Rue's cries. Katniss is by her side instantly, holding onto her hand.

"I told you he would come back."

"Rue, I;m so sorry, I shouldn't have set camp here, this is all my fault."

"Katniss, please… I need you to stay with me."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She then turns around to me and looks up into my eyes: her own eyes draining of life.

"Cato, promise me you will look after Katniss… she needs you."

"I promise."

She holds out her small hand and I quickly place it into my own hand.

"Katniss will you sing me a song?"

She begins to sing, and I don't think I have ever heard anything like it.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise_

_it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet–_

–_and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet–_

– _and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is the place where I love you_

She sits there and I watch the tears that drip down her face. Rue's cannon fires. She leans forward and presses her lips against her temple. Lying her head gently on the ground, before she turns to me.

"Thank you, for saving me. I know it should have been Rue, but thank you."

She leans towards me and rests her head on my shoulder before her tears flow, and my own tears have fallen.


	9. Beautiful Blush

_Cato's Point of View _

I watch as Katniss places flowers over Rue's dead body before the hovercraft comes to collect her, so they can put her in a box and send her back to her district. I don't truly remember anything about the girl apart from the time Katniss told me that we had first talked because of her. I had apparently tried to teach her how to throw knives. We had been friends. I feel tears fall down my face at the thought of losing a friend…a friend that I was too slow to save…a friend that I might have been able to save. I had thankfully saved Katniss - the girl who had saved me and the girl who I had fallen in love with. When I look at her it's easy to see why I fell for her. She is beautiful and her voice is even more beautiful. The birds even stopped to listen to her.

She looks up at me as she walks away from Rue's body, now covered with flowers. Rue looks as if she is only sleeping and will wake up any second. I know different, I know that she won't ever wake up and see her family ever again. Her family won't ever see the daughter that the Capital took away from them. Katniss walks past me and continues into the woods. I follow her and she turns to look at me puzzled.

"What do you want? Do you want me to beg your forgiveness? Or are you here to kill me?" Katniss snarls at me.

"I promised Rue I would protect you and I never break my promises."

"You don't even know who I am; you don't believe me when I tell you anything. You think this is all just a strategy for the games."

She moves her hands between the two of us and I try to move closer to her just as she takes a step backwards. "Katniss, I don't remember but I know that I care too much to leave you here on your own. I made the mistake of leaving you alone the first time and I almost lost you. I can't go through that again. I need to be by your side," I plead.

Katniss takes a step closer to me as her eyes warm towards me. I close the distance between us and my hand moves to her braid. As I let my fingers run to the bottom of her braid, she sighs. I move my hand to her face and feel her lean into my touch; a thrill passes through my body at her response. I can't hold myself back and I lean in to kiss her just as she too closes her eyes and leans in towards me.

Before my lips make contact with hers, Claudius Templesmith's voice booms throughout the arena, "Congratulations to the remaining tributes of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. We are making a rule change to accommodate all the remaining tributes."

I look over to Katniss; her face has paled and she grabs my hand. With a slight squeeze she lets me know we're in this together. I squeeze her hand back.

"The rules have been changed: there can now be two victors this year - one man and one woman. As soon as you are the last remaining tribute of your gender you will be removed from the games and brought back to the Capital. May the odds be ever in your favour."

Katniss and I look into each other's eyes and I know our thoughts mirror each other's. _We can both win; we can both go home to our families._ I take her face in between my hands and my eyes beg for permission to taste her lips. Katniss closes her eyes and leans into me. I don't need any more encouragement. I let my lips touch her lips as I feel her hot breath on my face. Her lips are soft and they taste like nothing I've ever tasted before. Even in this arena of death, I feel alive for the first time. I deepen the kiss and hope Katniss knows what she means to me now. Katniss and I lose ourselves in the kisses. I back Katniss up against the tree as her arms go all the way around me.

Our kiss is hot and passionate. My fingers pull off the elastic band at the end of her braid; I run my fingers through her long, dark, soft hair. Katniss pulls back and with sadness in her eyes she says, "I have to kill someone, I can't do that Cato, I couldn't…"

"Shh…It's going to be okay, I'm here, we will think of something." I assure her with my words and one final peck to her lips. "How many girls are left?" I ask her. _I will send her to the Capitol first before taking care of the remaining male tributes._

"Foxface," she replies with a sour face.

"Who?" I ask amused at her cute expression.

Katniss scowls beautifully and replies, "District Five."

"Have you seen her since you left the bloodbath?"

"No, she likes to hide."

"Well I will have you know that I'm the best when it comes to hide-n-seek," I reply playfully.

Katniss scowls and then leans over to kiss my cheek. "Thanks, Cato, you're amazing!"__

Katniss and I make it back to our cave where we find that Haymitch and Brutus have sent us a sleeping bag, two knives, food and water; it is everything we need to finish these games and go home. I lay out the sleeping bag and get in. Katniss looks at me questioningly as a blush spreads across her cheeks. I smile innocently as I hold open the end of the sleeping bag for her and say, "We'll be warmer together. Plus they only sent one sleeping bag." She scowls again and thinks for a minute. Finally the cold and fatigue get the best of her and she climbs into the sleeping bag. I pull her close to me and wrap my arm protectively around her. I watch Katniss sleep and in her sleep she looks younger…un-tainted by our vicious world.

As I hold onto Katniss, I make plans to kill Foxface and get Katniss out of this arena. I can handle the others and join her soon in the Capital.

As the first rays of sun flood light into our little cave, I realize I've watched Katniss sleep the entire night. Katniss stirs beside me and her eyelids flutter open as the sun catches her eyes. Blearily, she looks up at me with love and sadness in her eyes.

I bend my head down to lightly brush my lips against hers and watch a blush creep into her cheeks. I brush my lips once against hers, once again and then catch them for a deeper kiss. Our lips dance together, locking and unlocking, and soon our breathing is staggered. I feel her tongue along my lower lip and I open my mouth, giving her access. Instantly, her tongue is wrestling with mine with passionate precision—both hurried yet gentle. I moan into her mouth, loving the feeling of her tongue intertwined with mine. My hands move to her hair, the silky locks moving smoothly through my fingers.

_Katniss' Point Of View_

Cato hovers over me, gently pressing me into the ground as he shifts his weight to have his chest pressed against mine. My nipples perk at the sensation, and I moan again. No man has ever made me feel like this before. I've only kissed a few guys in my life but none of them were like this. Cato is the most skilful kisser; _perhaps in the entire nation of Panem_. Everything he does sparks a fire within me, causing a hunger so foreign it scares me. But each kiss causes the hunger to grow, yet never satisfying it.

It's not until I feel Cato's arousal pressing against my thigh, that I truly panic. I freeze; fear runs through my veins. Cato notices, and begins to pull away, but not before planting soft kisses on my nose, cheeks and jaw. I sigh at the feeling, the fear lessening slightly.

"I. Love. Being. Near. You. And. Kissing. Your. Soft. Skin," he whispers between kisses. He stops to look at my face, bringing his right hand to tuck my hair behind my ears - supporting all of his weight on his right elbow. I blush slightly at his words.

"God, you're so beautiful when you blush," he says. And then suddenly he laughs as he sees my face turn into a scowl at his compliment. Cato continues, "And when you scowl. Actually, I think you are the most beautiful when you scowl."

He leans down to give me one last lingering kiss, and electricity shoots through me. I place my hand on his chest and slip my tongue into his mouth, wanting the kiss to be deeper and last longer. He moans as I nip at his bottom lip, then groans as he pulls away suddenly, burying his face in my neck.

"Come on, I think we have to go and find a few people so we can get home," he says reluctantly.

As we walk out towards our remaining competition, I can see it in the fierce look in Cato's eyes that he plans on getting me out of this arena first. I want out of here quickly too but I don't want to be parted from Cato; I need him at my side…I need to know that he is safe. We need to go home together.

We walk around for what feels like hours waiting and hoping that we come across one of the other tributes. Then suddenly everything changes quickly. I barely remember a knife in front of me, a cannon and then being lifted onto the hovercraft. I remember my screams for Cato and then nothing but darkness.


	10. District Two Victors

I have been waiting in the Capital now for about two days, before I am told that the Games have finished. I haven't been allowed to speak to any of the mentors, but have had the privilege of twenty four hour supervision from Effie. I now just want to see Cato, when the message had come to us to tell us that the Games had finished, I wasn't allowed to know who had won until he was introduced to the Capital.

So, I sit here with Effie and my prep team preparing for my interview later tonight. They weren't allowed to talk to me at all about the Games in case they gave out information on who had won. So we are now sitting in silence, not really knowing what to say to one another. I sat here thinking to myself, what would happen when the Games finished. Would it be any different at home? What would happen if Cato hadn't won? Would I be left alone? If Cato did survive would I be allowed to go and visit him in District Two? Would he want to still speak to me? Would he remember me? Would the Capital restore his memory? All of these questions were floating around my head.

I didn't even notice when everyone had left the room and Cinna had walked in carrying a midnight blue dress. He sat on the seat in front of me. He lifted my hand into his own and this was the first I had looked at him. His face gave it away, his cheeky grin and the sparkle in his eyes.

"I decided against another fire dress. I thought I should connect you to your partner. He has the same colour for his tie. I'm sure you will see that it will look wonderful on him."

Right at the moment, I knew exactly what Cinna was trying to tell me. I knew I recognised why I thought the dress was so familiar. The colour was the same colour as Cato's eyes. A dark almost navy eye colour. I had never really looked at Thresh's eyes, but I could have sworn they were a brown, definitely not the same as this dress.

He smiled back at me; it must have been obvious that I now knew what the dress was truly trying to tell me. Even though I knew that I was going to be with Cato, I still had many concerns and worries to face. What would my mother and Prim think when I go home? What would the rest of the District think about me, as I helped a Career, and ended up falling in love with him? Even more what would Gale think of me?

In no time, Cinna has me ready and I'm waiting in one of the rooms behind the stage of the interviews. The stage where I will be reunited with Cato. I hear the door open, and in steps Haymitch. He walks up to me and throws his arms around me. I fall into his embrace, thanking him for saving Cato.

"We need to get you ready for this interview. We need to make sure that you don't do anything stupid, Sweetheart. I have worked too hard for anything to be thrown away now."

"Haymitch, what happened to Cato? Why didn't he know who I was?"

"Some people didn't like your last interview, so they decided they would try and erase the emotions from him, therefore he no longer remembered that you were anything special. When he was stung with the tracker venom, he forgot most things. Capital, have fixed him up again and they have made sure that he now remembers everything."

"Thank you, Haymitch. But what happens now?"

"You're not going to like this bit, but one of you will have to move to the other District. I don't know who it will be, we will find out in the interview, but it isn't looking in your favour."

"I have to leave my family? Mother? Prim? Who will look after Prim?"

"I'll look after them. They will be living in the house that you own in the Victor's village and then they will get a bit of you earnings, more than enough for them to live on."

"Thank you, Haymitch."

"Come on I think we will be starting soon."

I am left once again in the interview room, thinking over what Haymitch has just told me. That I would be no longer living in District Twelve. I would have to go and live with Cato and his family.

I could hear the sound of Caesar welcoming everyone to the interview and introducing my prep team as well as Cinna, and then Effie and Haymitch. They then cut it of welcoming my partner's prep team, stylist, escort and then mentors.

I could then feel the floor beneath me beginning to rise as I was being lifted up onto the stage. I could hear the claps and the cheers of the audience as we were lifted up onto the stage. As soon as I could see the stage, I could tell that I was at the front, with my partner behind me. The movement of the floor prevented me from turning around, adding to the nerves I had.

"We would like to welcome our female victor: Katniss Everdeen of District Twelve."

I turned around to look at the stage before me. There was no other prep teams, or stylists, mentors or escorts, just my own. Where were they? Why were they not here? Had something happened to them?

"Katniss…she's out again folks. I think someone might be a little nervous."

"Sorry, just couldn't find the others."

"Oh, Katniss, don't worry we thought we would have a little chat with you first and then let your partner come out."

"Ok, that makes sense."

"So Katniss, what did you think of this year's games? Where they challenging enough for you? Did the Gamekeepers do a good enough job?"

"They certainly did. It was definitely an interesting game. Something I will not forget them for quite some time."

"Yes, I think I speak for everyone when I say that, you gave us one of the most interesting games of all time. Wouldn't you agree folks?"

The audience once again cheers and roars with the excitement, many of them screaming my names reminding me of the Tribute Parade, which evidently lead me back to Cato, causing me to let out a little chuckle.

"What do you find ever so funny Katniss, please tell us all?"

"I was just thinking back onto my time, before I went to the Games here in the Capital. I have some very fond memories."

"Yes, I would agree your time with us before the Games was very memorable to us as well. Katniss, before you went into the interview, you declared your love for a certain District Two tribute: are your feelings for Cato the same as they were now that you are out of the arena?"

"Definitely, Caesar; they are probably even stronger."

"Well folks, I think it was about time, that we let our male victor become known to Katniss.

I watched as another area of the stage started to drop letting someone come up to greet us on the stage. I wanted to keep my eyes open, hoping that I would see Cato, but what if I had been wrong, what if Cato had died? If I was stuck with the District Elven tribute: Thresh.

I watched as someone came towards me, I didn't even think to stop before running to fling myself into his arms, letting him hold me, but he didn't feel the same, he was too small to be Cato and he was definitely too small to be Thresh, I looked at the man, to see a Capital looking man, staring back at me.

I jumped out of his arms and almost ran back to Caesar, who was chuckling away to himself.

"Let, me introduce Cato's stylist: Barabbas."

I scowled thinking back to how naïve I had been; I should have waited before acting so childish.

"I think we might need to jump forward straight to Cato, we wouldn't want you jumping on Brutus, don't think he would be too pleased."

The audience laughed and I could feel a blush coming over my cheeks. This time I stood beside Caesar, waiting for Cato to walk out.

Finally from behind the smoke Cato strode forward with one of his cocky grins, and this time I flung myself onto him. I let my hands wrap around Cato's neck, as his own found their way to my waist, my legs making their way around his waist.

Cato whispered into my ear: "I hope you didn't forget me that quickly."

"Never."

We could hear the crowd shouting and screaming each of our names, as we broke apart and walked towards Caesar. Cato grabbed my hand as soon as we were about to sit down.

"So, Cato, how does it feel to be reunited with Katniss?"

"I hated being apart from her, and I have to say it is great to be finally back with her, and I don't want to ever let her go again."

"Isn't young love wonderful, folks? So Cato, how did you feel when they announced the new rule change for this year?"

"It meant that I wasn't going to die, because there was no way I was going to let Katniss die, and there was no way I could live without her here with me, she's means the world to me."

"So Cato, what was going through your head when it was just you in the arena, was there ever a moment when you thought what would happen if you didn't make it out?"

"I tried not to think about that: I would like to think that Katniss would miss me just as much I missed her, and I would like to think that her family would be there for her, if something had happened to me. But, I don't like to dwell on that fact too much as I am here now."

"And here you are. So, we are now going to watch some of the main thoughts of your Games."

I moved closer to Cato not wanting to see the Games which had claimed so many people, so many young defenceless children: which could have been me, but Cato had saved me, and I had saved him.

We watched as they played over the majority of our times in the Games, and our time in the Capital, there was even a small video of our time outside the Gamekeepers room, which seemed so long ago: when it could have only been at least two or three weeks ago. This caused the audience to go wild and I knew that my cheeks were definitely crimson, which caused Cato to laugh. They also played the times of us in the cave, and Rue's death. I watched as the battle between Cato and Thresh happened. Cato had snuck up on him, while he was asleep, trying to slit his throat, to give him a quick and painless death. However, he had awoken when Cato was about half way through; there were many attempts at both Cato and Thresh's life. I watched as he cut him under his eye, and suddenly looked up to see if I could see a scar. But there was none: not even a slight indication of what had occurred just two days ago.

The video finished and the president came to give us our crown. Cato had a larger golden crown, which looked like a normal crown. He then waits to place a crown upon my own head: this time it was a silvery gold. It looked like thorns around it rather than a normal band. He went on to announce that he hoped we had enjoyed our time in the Games.

"As we have now one man and one woman as Victors of this year's Hunger Games: in the case I have decided that due to the connection that these two share, that we will not separate them, but we must keep these two as a united front, so that we can remember that we can't abandon those who are with one self. Let me present to you the Victors of the Seventy- Fourth Annual Hunger Games: Cato Peterson and Katniss Everdeen of District Two."


	11. Come On Guys!

Hey guys:

I was disappointed with the response to this tutors: I am sitting on 37 reviews and I have asked that each chapter would have 5 reviews: that's not much to ask especially since there are more than sixty followers and thirty favourites. So p,ease show me how much you appreciate me by continuing to review the story, since I know other stories are receiving way more reviews!

Thank you once again, and the next chapter should be with you by the weekend!


	12. Welcome To The Family

Katniss' Point of View

After numerous interviews that happened in the Capital, we were finally allowed to leave, and head back to our new home. I would be living in a house with Cato and his family. I was allowed the option of living with one of the other victors, but I didn't like the idea of rooming with Brutus. I had tried to find out as much about Cato's family as I possibly could, before I invade their home. Cato was able to tell me a lot about his two brothers: Aiden and Kayden. They apparently could have been twins; they both had Cato's blonde hair and the only way to tell them apart was the height difference - Aiden had a growth spurt, last Autumn, and was now at least 5"11' feet, whereas Kayden was still waiting on his teenager growth spurt and was only 5"4' feet. They both hadn't been allowed to spend any time at the Academy, under Cato's instructions. Trinity; she apparently looked like Prim, from what he can remember of the reaping, she was meant to be the Angel of District Two. He made her sound as if she was four not twelve, but that is what all the older brothers did in my District, so I can't see it being much different in this District.

District Two had also sounded completely different from my own. They trained Peacekeepers and many of the children spent most of their waking moments in the Academy, rather than in school or doing anything that children normally did. After spending most of the time thinking over what Cato had told me about his District, I was now ready to go 'home.' I looked around my room that I had spent time in during my stay in the Capital. I was ready to go home. I walked down to the train station with Haymitch; I wouldn't see him again, until I was on the Victory Tour, stopping off in my old District.

"Sweetheart, if they do anything, which you don't like, you tell me and I will sort them out. I tried to talk to Brutus, to make sure you wouldn't have to train the kids, but you probably will have to you know, it being your duty now…"

"What kids Haymitch? I didn't know I had to get a job, I thought I would be able to live with Cato and his…"

"It's the job of District Two Victors to train those who go to the Academy and since they have seen your skills with a bow, they will make you train them with it. It's your weapon; Cato will probably have to do swords and hand to hand combat. The kids there are fierce, I went to see it on my own tour, and they aren't like Cato, they are the monsters. They wouldn't like you.

"You aren't one of them: in their eyes you shouldn't have won the Games, you are what they call an ungrateful Victor, you weren't supposed to win the Games, and they will probably remind you more than once."

"But I won the Games; they know what I can do! I killed people."

"Yes, you did kill people, but you never killed for the pleasure of it; to you it was survival and that wasn't what they were taught to believe. To them it's a pleasure to kill people. You brought Cato to your side: in their eyes - the weak side."

"What do I do?"

"Get people to like you!"

"Not this crap again."

"Well it's the truth, and it has got you this far, so it must be true…"

I turned around to see the District Two party ready to board the train. Cato was standing closer to me and Cato, waiting for me to leave Haymitch. To leave District Twelve, to leave home. I hugged Haymitch, shocked at first but he hugged me back.

"Make sure to ring me when you get there; Brutus should have my number somewhere in that house of his. I'll keep an eye on the girl and your mother, say hello to your cousins as well."

"Who?"

"The hunting partner and his family."

"Oh, those cousins."

"Keep yourself safe and I will see you in a couple of months."

I walked away from Haymitch and towards Cato, who was waiting for me. He grabbed my hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Come on let's go home: I can't wait till everyone sees you…"

I looked back at Haymitch as Cato continued to ramble on about his family and his District, pulling me along by the hand. So this is it: I win the Games, and I don't even get to go home. I train children how to kill those from my own District, an everyday reminder of the Games.

"Katniss, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, of course."

"What did I last say?"

"Something about your brothers and their favourite colour."

"No, I was talking about the food. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just going to miss home."

Cato walked me onto the train, and I was welcomed by the scene of Cato's mentors arguing:

"I told you that boy was useless, but no, you had to have your way and save the boy… Speak of the devil, and his little bitch… You had this all planned out! Wanted out of that hole of hell and don't get me started about being a volunteer for your sister…"

As soon as she mentioned Prim, I lurched forward, punching her in the nose; no one and I mean no one says anything about Prim to my face, not even a District Two victor.

Cato's Point of View

I watched as Katniss started to attack Enobaria after she started to talk about her sister. I watched as the two women attacked each other on the floor, it wasn't until I saw Enobaria trying to bite Katniss that I jumped into action. Brutus and myself trying to pull the two of them off each other, pulling them in two different directions away from one another.

"You're going to regret saying that!"

"What are you going to do? Come in with your little bow and kill me in the middle of the night? I don't think so, you mutt!"

"Enobaria, that's enough, come on let's leave them alone," Brutus says as he dragged her out of the room, leaving me and Katniss alone in the main room of the train.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me, I just, I don't like it when people talk about my sister. Everyone knew that you don't say anything about her, when I am around, it might just take your District a while before they understand that."

"Katniss, you have to remember that these people aren't like your people. You don't try to cross my people; they are trained to kill, and they will. They don't like you as it is don't make it any harder on yourself, by attacking the other Victors. They are only trying to get a reaction out of you and you are giving that to them."

"So what, let them say everything to my face and just stand there and take it? I will not submit to these people just because you think you are all better than me. If you remember I won the Games too."

"With my help, if it wasn't for me you would have been killed on the first day!

"Oh, so that's how you see it? Then why am I here? Why am I heading to District Two instead of my own District? Why aren't I heading back to see Prim or my mother? No, I'm sitting on a train heading for your District. I thought you cared for me, I thought you loved me, but you are no better than anyone else in your District.

I grabbed her hand, making her face me again. "Katniss, please let's not fight. I love you. Do you know that I love you?"

She nodded her head, but didn't look me in the eye. I tilt her head, so she is looking me in the eye. A small tear rolls down her face.

"Please don't cry; we need to work together. We can't just fight over silly things and this is a silly thing. We can't be seen fighting - we need to be working together. I can't lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Let's just talk about something else… Tell me about your family. I like it when you talk about them."

"I'm always talking about them…okay. My father, you probably wouldn't get on with him in the beginning. He is in favour of all the fighting and stuff, he lost a niece before I was born to an accident in the Academy, he gets on very well with Trinity, he treats her like she is a Princess, he will never let her go to training. My mother, she is yourself lot like you. She hates the training…the Academy; she trained her whole life, but never got reaped or volunteered. Her youngest sister volunteered when she was thirteen because she loved the thrill, only to be turned on by the other Careers on her first night in the arena. She has always wanted a family, and she cried for the whole time during each reaping I have been in and probably every reaping all her children will be in. She makes a mean chicken crumble. The eldest of the boys Aiden, he loves math; he is always trying to find a way to solve different equations and all that maths stuff. From about the age of seven he has been doing my math homework. He was in my math class when he turned eight and then he moved up to a higher class, but he never boasted about it to any of us. Kayden, he is more about writing poems, and stories, he wants to write books when he is older. Dad thought there was something wrong with him; you know, 'cause he acted like a girl. He is always so kind, he would always be looking out for Trinity, and even from an early age, he would be playing with her. Most of his friends are girls, but he is going to be getting all the girls, when he is older, writing them poems, and telling them how wonderful they look by using a metaphor. Finally, we have Trinity, she's like an angel, always outshining everyone, and she does all this speech and drama. We think that if she were to go into the Games she would probably have to have the longest interview ever. She spends a lot of time in music practices, but she never lets anyone hear her sing, she says she likes to hide her true talent. There are a few admirers for her already. She turns thirteen in a couple of months, after the Victors' tour and I was thinking maybe we could get her something from the two of us?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

Katniss's Point of View

We looked out the window, to see that we had finally arrived in District Two. There were the silhouettes of the houses and the building in the distance. I cuddled closer to Cato, trying to forget about the people who would be waiting for me at the train station, my family back in District Twelve who will never see me again after my Victors' Tour apart from seeing me on TV if I ever have to mentor during the Games. I remember the last thing I said to Prim, I would try and win for her, so we could be at home again. I had won for her, and even then and now I was failing her. I could now hear the crowds and the sound of the train station, indicating to us that we had arrived in District Two. I looked up at Cato, pleading with him with my eyes.

"Cato, what if they don't like me? What if your family hates me? What if all the other Victors hate me?"

"Katniss, calm down, nobody hates you. They just have to see the real you, the you that I feel in love with."

He leaned down and lightly kissed me on the lips. As I tried to deepen it the realization is brought back as we saw a camera from outside flash, trying to get a picture of the two of us.

We waited as the rest of the District Two team get off the train, as we heard the crowd shout and roar for them. They were quiet as they waited for us, not even the sound of a camera flash as they waited for us to exit the train. I never thought I would say this but all of a sudden I felt like I never wanted to leave this train.

The crowd was silent when we exited the train and even quieter as we made our way towards the other members of the team, which had exited the train, slightly before us. Cato squeezed my hands tighter, before letting go as we shook hands with Cato's mentors, escorts and stylist, before turning to face the audience. They were speechless as they looked at the two of us, trying to decide how to react to us: to me. Cato once again grabbed my hand, and threw it up into the air, trying to gain a reaction from the audience.

The noise of the crowd was deafening as they cheered for the two of us. All I could do was wave in the general direction of the crowd. The mayor soon gets up and calmed the crowd down before giving them a speech and then I was introduced to some of the important people in the District. First were the mayor and his family: Mr. and Mrs. Edwards and their son James. The Director of the Academy and his family: Mr. and Mrs. Benet and their daughters: Charlotte, Jane and Jennifer. The endless number of trainers, and then a few of the wealthy in the District. We were told that we will be having a tour of the District tomorrow, and for the rest of the day we would be allowed to spend it at home with the 'family'. Cato waved at a few people our age, and majority of them waved back at him, giving me a few winks. Cato just rolled his eyes at them.

We were finally introduced to Cato's family. He ran towards his mother and his father, leaving me with the crowd and the film crew. I watched as he hugged his mother who had tears in her eyes, and the father who threw his arms around them both. I felt someone from the crowd try and push me forwards to the family, but I don't want to break up the reunion of the family. Cato calls me over introducing me to his mother and his father. His father was the first to approach me, taking my hand and giving it a firm shake. His eyes roamed over me, trying to get a feel for me, and to see if I am trustworthy; I had done it many a times in my own dealings with people, probably doing it to him as we speak. His mother was a very cheery woman, who pulled me into a tight hug, asking me many questions about, well, everything. I just looked at her, trying to determine if it is nerves or if this is what she was always like. After Cato removed his mother's arms from around me I was introduced to his brothers. They are so alike, but can easily be determined from the height difference, but I know that they will both grow up to be almost as tall as Cato. They both gave me tight hugs, maybe not as tight as their mother's but still a reassuring hug, which this family seem to specialize in. It is Trinity, who leaves the biggest impression. She wouldn't look at either Cato or myself, just folds her arms across her chest. She is wearing trousers, which stand out as all the other girls, and women, wore a dress or a skirt at her age. She only huffed in my direction and gave Cato a nod. Her parents went on to apologize for her behaviour saying that it her just being a typical moody teenager.

On the way to the house, I seemed to be stuck at the front with Cato's mum, as she went on to explain about the supper she had prepared for us, just before she left to meet us at the train station to telling me about the pies she made for us last night, to the clothes she left out for me, even right down to the type of washing soap she left in my private bathroom. The boys, including their father, were in the middle asking Cato, what the food was like in the Capital, and if he was allowed desert every night like their mother gave them. Trinity brought up the rear, but as soon as an alleyway came up, she slipped down the road, and ran through the crowd. Not wanting to make a fuss, I continued to listen to Cato's mother talk about the different towels she had set out for me, after dinner, if I wanted to shower or use the bathroom.

When we finally reached the Victor's Village Cato joined me with his mother at the front of his pack as his escort began to show us around. She began to explain that out of seventy-three previous victors, thirty of them had come from District Two. We had now made it to a total of thirty-two. We stopped outside a house, and what a house it was. It was a three story house, not including the basement; front and back garden. It looked so peaceful; I had to remind myself of where we were. She went on to tell us that Cato's family had moved almost two weeks ago, and had moved all of their stuff in during that time, but most of the furniture had been delivered from the Capitol. I felt uncomfortable as we walked around the place, knowing that it had come from the Capital, but it was the little bits and bobs that obviously weren't from the Capital but part of Cato's family, that made the tour all more bearable.

It was another three hours before all the camera crews and reporters and the escort left, that we were finally alone and only then had they found out that Trinity was missing. I remained silent, not wanting to get the young girl in trouble, as she had already seemed to have created this dislike towards me. After trying to calm Cato's mother down and the men of the family, asking the neighbours had they seen her, Trinity sauntered through the back door. Her mother ran and threw her arms around her, checking to see if there were any bruises or cuts on the young girl's face.

"Trinity, we were so worried about you. Where did you go?"

"I had a singing lesson, didn't want to miss it."

"You should leave Miss Jensen alone; she is probably still in mourning over her daughter, especially since Cato is home."

"She's over it anyway, sure she wishes Clove was here, instead of her." She points one of her fingers at me.

Her mother rose her voice, "Trinity, you take that back and you say sorry to Katniss right now, she is part of our family now."

"I still think she is just going to walk out on Cato, as soon as she sees someone else she is madly in love with."

"Young lady, I will not have you speak to her in that way, now you say sorry or I will have to punish you for what you have said."

"What not give me a second helping after dinner? I'm not hungry anyway. I'm heading to bed. See you in the morning; although I might be at a lesson, so I might not see you all."

She ran up the stairs, with her mother shouting for her to come back down, but she was answered with a slamming door, and the hurt on her mother's face was evident. She turns back around to us.

"Welcome to the family, Katniss!"

**Author's Note: I know I promised this chapter almost a week ago, but I wanted to get this chapter prefect. And for this prefection I would like at least five reviews before the next chapter: Please!**


	13. Training The Family

**I am the worst author there is for updates! I am so sorry to all those who have been interested in this story! I wish I was one of these people who could finish their stories! I might finish them when I am about 20 or so!**

* * *

I have been living in District Two for almost a week. It has flown by. Cato has been showing me around the District and, trying to help me find a few friends, but they aren't coming in great crowds. I have also been getting to know Cato's family better. Cato's brothers are just miniature Catos. They have welcomed me with open arms. Aiden has showed me these puzzles that his friends have for him: crosswords and wordsearches. He has maths ones, but he would never let me use them. He watches as I always get cross over a question when the answer he always so simple, but I can never get it. He is patient, one of the few qualities that Cato doesn't have. Kayden, what a kid even though he is only thirteen he is some pup. He thought that I need a little cheering up so he has already written me so many poems: ones about District Twelve, Prim, hunting, even about him, all to make me feel better. He also has his mother's cooking skills and he can make anything out of cheese, but that makes me think of Lady, which makes me think of Prim, and then in turn Peeta. So we stay of the cheese. I haven't seen much of Trinity she is always out and about or out for music practice. She must be some musician: so dedicated. Cato's father took some getting use to, but when I told him about all my hunting experience, he seen it as my little academy and well he thought it was good that I would go out and protect my family. Cato's mother is what my own mother was like when we were little children, when my father was with us. She is always looking out for her children, making sure that they eat the crusts of their bread, and make sure that they make their beds before they head to school. Cato's mother and I have had many female moments together, and she has always told me to call her mum, but even though my mother and I never got on, I would never replace her.

It is my first day to head over to the Academy. Cato wants me to have a nosy and even try and teach some of the younger children how to hold a bow. I just want to see what types they have here in this District. Even though they aren't meant to have them, the Capital send in all the equipment to train the children. I want to know why they can't send in food to the other Districts.

It ended up becoming a family outing to the academy, even Trinity came for the run. When we arrived at the place, everyone turned around, to watch as the family interacted with me and how in turn interacted with them. I first meet Cato's trainer: Mark. Even hadn't been a victor, but in turn he had stayed to train the rest of the children. He was only given the best of the best, adn it wasn't strange to know that almost every tribute from two for the past ten years had been trained by Mark. He was a man around about middle thirties, very tall, taller than both Cato and his father, which I never thought could have been possible. He greeted me, and wanted to know all the secrets of archery, and I had to promise to show him when we reached the station. He called over all the students that were there at that moment, so they could watch Cato and I as we practiced on some of the stations. I watched as Cato had a go with the swords and the hand to hand combat. It wasn't long before we were standing out side the archery station and I was looking around at set up they had. They had about tem targets set out and countless number of bows lying around.

"Show us what you got Katniss..."

I walked over towards the closest bow and picked it up. They were heavy like the ones in the Capital, but I was used to them now. Lifting it up and aiming it at the target, I started to shot. I started walking down the row and continued up and down before stopping and turning around to face Mark.

"Can you hit moving target?"

"Animals don't stand still do they?"

He started to throw an object into hte sky, till I hit it and fell straight to the sky, before I even had the change to turn around and face him, had he started to throw more objects into the room, before adding another thrower. It ended up with three throwers and a room filled with the bags with an arrow throw their middle. It wasn't until I heard the clapping from behind me that I turned around to see a little crowd had formed and all the children were clapping even some of their parents were suprised that I had been so good with the bow. Cato stepped forward to all the child, smiling down at them;

"Who wants Katniss to show them how to shoot?" Almost every hand shot up, even some of the older children had their hands up. The rest of the session at the academy was spent with me teaching all of the students present and even some of the parents how to shot at the targets. Most of them weren't used to the bow as their main weapon of choice had been spears, knives and swords. Cato's brothers were hopeless at the weapons and it was clear that neither of them had received any training unlike Cato. However, Trinity was a different story altogether. When her parents or Cato was around or watching her, she was as hopeless as the next child, but as soon as they turned their backs, hse was hitting the bullseye of the target each time.

We were just packing up the arrows and the bows when I decided that I need to speak to Trinity. She was pulling out the arrows from the target when I approached her. "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" She almost jumped out of her skin there and then.

"Beginner's luck probably." As she continued to pull the arrows out of the targets with no struggle at all.

"It takes years of practice to be anywhere near as good with the bow as you were today... You can tell me the truth Trinity, I wouldn't tell." She had stopped pulling the arrows out of the target, turning around to look at me. She was just slightly smaller than me, and in no time she would be far taller than me.

"I started to go for lessons when I was eight, they think I go for music lessons, but I go across town to Clove's mother. She taught me how to use the bow. Please don't Cato, he wouldn't understand, he would skin me alive. He thinks I couldn't cope with the trouble of the arena. I can cope, you say me." She looked up at me waiting to hear what I had to say to her.

"Why are you practicing for going into the arena, no one expects you to go. You don't live in any of the other districts were you could be sent in, and no one would volunteer for you at all. You are safe."

"Katniss, no one is safe..." I stared down at her, for a twelve year old girl, she was certainly more mature than any I had ever met, it was hard to believe that she was the same age as Prim.

* * *

It wasn't until we had gotton home that I knew Trinity and I had reached a turning and point and now she could stand to be in the same room as me. As we alsatay around the table talking about the events of today did I notice just how close I had become to Cato's family, and how much closer I had grown to love Cato.

I was getting myself ready for bed, when Cato knocked lightly on my bedroom door. "There is a phone call for you from District Twelve. I told them to ring back in the morning!" I could tell from the grin on his face, that wasn't the case.

I playfully slapped him before heading downstairs to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"KATNISS... It's me Prim."

"I remember who you are little duck! How could a forget you? Where you allowed to move into one of the houses?"

"Yes! We moved into the house next to Haymitch, he told me that I could use the phone for other Districts at dinner, mother allowed me to use the phone before bed."

"That's great Prim. Tell me all about the house."

Prim must have taken some time on the phone, because I had just closed my eyes for a little tiny second, but was suddenly woken, when I felt the phone being lifted out of my lap.

"Prim, isn't it? Cato here, Katniss lives with us...Yes...No, she just feel asleep at the phone, it's getting kind of late, I think it was time we all went to bed. Yes...I'll tell her. You need to ring more often. Good Night Prim." Cato had just set the phone done when my eyes started to open again. "Come on sleepy head, I told Prim you would ring her in the morning. She was still babbering on the phone when I came down, something about a goat and a cat." He gently picked me up, pressing a gentle kiss to my temple before carrying me up the stairs to my room.

* * *

**So sorry for the long delay. But I have some news for you all! I am pregnant! I have been sick for the past couple of weeks, me and my boyfriend are looking forward to our little one who is due on... 23rd November!**

**I would like to thank you for your continued support!**


	14. At the Well

Katniss's Point of View

Prim continues to ring Cato and I for the next two weeks. We normal ring after dinner, and sometimes the boys try and talk to Prim. Of course, she has somehow charmed Kayden, and now he believes that he is in love with her. He even went as far as asking his father if he would be able to go and see her during our Tour. Of course his father told him no.

It was when I walked in from a walk with Cato before lunch, and Prim and Kayden are on the phone together whispering to each other. It was cute to begin with, but I just think they are a little too young to be falling head over heels in love with each other just yet. Trinity has started to open up more to me, and occasionally we walk into town together whenever her mother wants us to run errands for her. Cato has started introducing me to a few of his friends, many of them are suspicious of me at the beginning, but they start to relax and become more at ease with me.

The Quarter Quell is being announced tonight, I am dreading for those who have to go, the quells are always scarier than the 'normal' Games, and they are already as scary as they get. We are all sitting around the tv, Cato, Aiden and me on one of the sofa, Kayden, his mother and father on the other one and Trinity is lying up against the table, as we sit and watch as the Games begin. The twist for the first quarter Quell was: that the districts had to choose their own tributes by voting. The second Quarter Quell was twice the number of regular tributes were sent into the arena, giving a total of 48 tributes. We just sit and wait to hear what they have decided for this years tributes.

President Snow walks onto the stage, with a young boy following at his feet, before they walk over to the box filled with the different suggestions. As the young boy puts his hand into the box, I feel Cato grabbing hold of my own hand. Trying to rub calming circle over my hand. As the child walks towards our President, I can already feel the panic rising within me. As soon as the child hands the sheet of paper over, I can feel my nerves increasing more and more each second.

"And this year's chosen Quarter Quell is: as a reminder that we were connected in blood to the rebels of the Dark Days so must the relations of our current Victors will be selected to represent there District and family name. The age will be from 12 till the age 35 to accommodate every ones family." I look around the room, that means that Cato's brothers and sister will be in the Games. Cato turns around and looks at me, with a shocked expression on his face. We continue to watch as they go on to show who all will be placed into the reaping.

Cato's brothers and sisters show up, as well as a second cousin called Tertullian. I watch on, and as soon as we hit District Twelve, it hits me as well.

Primrose Everdeen: sister of Katniss Everdeen

Gale Hawthrone: cousin of Katniss Everdeen

Rory Hawthrone: cousin of Karniss Everdeen

Victor Hawthrone: cousin of Katniss Everdeen

I scream as soon as the Capital symbol is placed on the screen. Prim is the only girl in the reaping, she will be going into the Games. I feel myself starting to rock backwards and forwards, with the trembling of my body, as I continue to scream, scrunching my eyes up, blocking the world from around me. I can feel Cato trying to calm me down, trying to pull me back to reality. I feel my nails digging into the skin at the back of my neck, I feel the skin break and a trickle of blood flowing down my neck. Cato is shaking me trying to get me to cope back to reality. It scares both of the boys to see me like this, but Trinity, she just stares at me, in disbelief. In the end Cato's mother sends her children to get the Doctor.

When the Doctor arrives I am still screaming, but each time someone tries to touch me, I jump and try and fight against them. It takes both Cato and his father as well as the Doctor to hold me down so they can sedate me.

* * *

Cato's Point of View

I felt helpless as I watched the Doctor and my father now carry her up towards her bedroom, I had tried to follow the two of them, but I was told to stay downstairs and that I would be called when they felt that it was safe for me to come up. They have now been up there for almost an hour and there hasn't been a noise apart from the shuffling of feet. Finally, I hear the sound of a door quietly closing over. As the doctor makes his way down the stairs to my mother and me. The children went to bed a long time ago.

"How is she doctor?"

"Things aren't looking too good. She had a mental breakdown, her emotional side of the brain has shut down. With missing home, and the stress of the Games, her brain is trying to rest itself. I would say she hasn't been having the best of time sleeping. She's exhausted. However, she had a mental breakdown physically as well. I dangerous one at that, I had to set three of her fingers back into place and wrap the back of her neck. Has she ever shown signs before now of emotional distress before tonight, maybe not like that, but blackout, maybe daydreaming more than usual. Has she spoken to anyone at home lately?"

"No, she always seemed to be doing ok. At the start she was slightly miserable, and then her sister started ringing daily, sometimes twice a day, however the second time is to speak to my brother rather than Katniss."

"She has serious homesickness. The more she is connecting with things back home, the more attached she is becoming to them, however in her head she is trying to detach herself from them, so it is an emotional battle between herself. Very draining for her."

"Is there anything we can do to help her doctor?" My mother almost look like she wants to have a pen and a notebook when she talks to the doctor.

"Just talk to her, not treat her any differently than you would before the breakdown happened. Try and get everything to go back to normal. Talk to her about the announcement, get her to open to you."

Did he have any idea, how hard it would be to get Katniss to open up about anything?

* * *

The Day of the Victors Tour

Snow came to the house almost a week ago, it had only been two days since the announcement of the Quarter Quell, not many people in the different districts were happy with the announcement, and even hinted that people were starting to revolt when they had heard the news. It was Katniss and I job to fix this. I had been glad that Trinity had taken Katniss back to the Academy that day, she didn't hear about Snow's visit. She didn't even expect a thing had happened, apart from the letter that told us that the Tour had been moved to next week.

We would be starting in District 1 this year, heading down the Districts, skipping out two, till we had finished with Twelve. Katniss was excited at the thought of seeing Prim and her mother again. She told me that she missed them greatly and had hoped that they would be able to show her all that happened when they had moved into their new home.

I am now standing in the living room with Barabbas waiting for Katniss and her stylist to be finished soon. Finally, after what seems to be hours, they finally make it down the stairs. Katniss is wearing a knee length pale yellow dress. Thankfully she doesn't have pale skin, like everyone else in my District, or it would have been a sight for sore eyes. But Katniss is beautiful. Her prep team, now sit and start talking to my own, and the two stylist are now talking away about the different outfits we will be wearing during our Tour.

"Katniss..." I try my hardest to bend down to her height and whisper in her ear, without everyone turning around and watching us.

"What?"

"One last walk before anyone notices." Her eyes light up at the suggestion and we both walk quickly towards the back door. Trinity spots us, but she lets us go on with a nod of her head. After snicking out the back door and around the side of the house we are free. We can see that the camera crews are all standing waiting outside for us to come out the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere very special."

"Tell me Cato..."

"Then that would ruin the surprise."

"Cato, you know I hate surprises. Just tell me!"

"Good things come to those who wait."

"Well, I don't want to wait." I lean down and gently kiss her, trying to get her to be quiet as well as to please her slightly.

"Will you wait now?"

"Why would I want to wait, when I can have you now!" She pulls my face back down to her lips, and starts to kiss me pull on the lips, her tongue licks on my bottom lip and I grant her access immediately. She tugs on the hair at the back of my neck, pulling me further and further down towards her. We get so caught up in the moment, that I lose my balance, stumbling down pulling her down with me.

"You couldn't just wait till we got there could you!"

"I never want to wait!" I pull her up gently and start to tug her along till we alive at were I wanted to show her.

"Where are we"

"At the back of our old house this is the old well my brothers were trying to tell you about: my mother threw a lot of soil down it and started to plant some wild flowers. The first year, they all died and she was going to dig it all out. My father persuaded her to keep it and the next year it was the biggest bloom I had ever seen, many people would stop and look at it, admiring it's beauty. A lot of people at the start thought the well had no use, but I knew that it would grow to become something wonderful."

"It's beautiful Cato."

"Just like you." My lips brush hers, gently at first. She smiles briefly against my mouth, then her hands tangle in my hair and she pulls me closer.

I have never been able to get over feeling of kissing Katniss, even though we are always at each other daily, sometimes I am surprised that we haven't been caught yet. It almost hurts if I think about it too much. I get an ache in my stomach that has nothing to do with lust, just pure, untainted love. My lip coax hers open, and I feel her warm breath mingle with mine. I kiss her again and again, and she does the same back to me. Her tongue traces my lip faintly, and I copy her, tasting every bit of her I can. My back has somehow got pressed against the back of my old house, and there's a tiny stone digging into my back, but I don't care. Her hair is so silky smooth to touch, and I run my hands through it, marvelling at the softness. One of my hands slides down to her back, and I pull her even closer. She keeps a hand in my hair, and the other wraps around the back of my neck. I kiss her more fiercely, and she responds instantly, pushing me harder into the wall. I can feel her pressed into every inch of me, and I know I will never want for anything if this is what I have forever.

Katniss is all I want. She is effortless, strong, amazingly wonderful and beautiful, and I will never stop loving her.

* * *

**I have some news for you all! I am pregnant! I have been sick for the past couple of weeks, me and my boyfriend are looking forward to our little one who is due on... 23rd November! I just want to thank everyone who has already been encouraging me so far with my news.**

**I just want to thank sundragons9 for all the support she has given to me and this story. I also want to thank an guest reviewer called Ellie who reviewed every single chapter: that mines a lot to me!**

**I would like to thank you for your continued support**


	15. Promise Ring

We had started to head back to the house to leave for the Tour, hoping that no one had noticed that we left. I think we were about ten minutes before we reached the house when Peacekeepers were grabbing hold of Cato and me. Cato of course was able to push them off immediately: I however, just had to wait for him to rescue me: the joys of being in a dress.

"What the hell are you doing, put her down?"

"We were told that you to escaped from your house and that we were on look out for the two of you in case you were running away!"

"Wait, who on earth told you that? We were heading to the old house to pick something up before we left to head to the train. Katniss wanted to bring her sister a present from District Two." I said as I held a bag up, containing a necklace I had collect from my old house. I had got it for Prim, and another gift for her mother, trying to tell them how sorry I was that Katniss wasn't allowed to stay with them anymore: but promising to look after her. Of course the two peacekeepers believed me, and started to walk us back to the house were the rest of our teams were waiting outside. We were guided towards the back entrance away from the camera crews.

Of course we were meet instantly by mentors and the two escorts.

"Where were the two of you? You decided now was the best time to go for a little walk. We are going to behind so much in our schedule." She started to run around the house trying to get everyone to pack up their things, so that we could head on out to the train station and start heading towards District One! We were expected to be there tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock sharp.

Cato and I stood in the middle of the living room, as the prep team continue to fix us! Both teams were able to notice that our hair was not as it was when we left, and that Katniss lipstick had also smudged, and of course, some of it had somehow ended up on my own lips. After the prep team and our stylists fixed us up again, we were able to head out and meet the cameras. Cato grabbed my hand, giving it a quick squeeze before we headed out the door.

We were attacked instantly by bright flashing lights. People trying to stuff a camera in our face, and microphones flying to our mouths asking us all sorts of questions, but they all rolled into one. Peacekeepers were on either sides of us, trying to keep us moving towards the train station, Effie and Ellie leading the way! After posing outside the train station for photographs and to be waved off by Cato's family. Just before I got on the train, I felt someone touch me on the arm. It was Kayden.

"Would you be able to give a message to your sister? I wrote her a letter, and I would like you to give it to her." I nodded my head, trying my hardest not to laugh at the younger boy, who had fallen head over heals for my sister! He had taken it badly knowing that she would be going into the Hunger Games. Everyone knew he would be safe, there were many other Victors in his District, and there relatives would certainly want to fight for their family name and their District. Prim, now had no one to comfort her.

I pulled the young boy into a hug one last time, knowing that the cameras had captured the scene between Cato's brother and myself. As soon as I stepped onto the train I could see Cato, who had obviously seen my little moment with his brother and pulled me into a warm and secure hug. We walked back down the train, to find everyone in the main cart. Everyone bar the two prep teams, were sitting in the cart, they were properly setting up the clothes that we would need for all of the different events and Districts.

"Effie, why is Haymitch not here?"

"We wouldn't be needing him on the tour, and he has never had a Victor before so he wouldn't really know anything about how to deal with the stress and the happenings of the Tour. You will share Cato's mentors for the Tour: Brutus and Enorbia. I'm sure they both know what they are doing!"

"I think I will go and have a lie down before we have dinner, were is our room?"

"You mean rooms by dear?"

"No, I mean room."

"No, you will sleep alone."

"No..."

"I think you need to listen to her girl." I turned around and looked up into the eyes of Cato's male mentor and could feel myself take a deep swallow as I looked up into his face! He means business. I rush out of the room like a scared school girl, heading for my room!

* * *

Cato wasn't allowed into my room, and there was to be no personal displays of affection towards one another: Effie thought that was even an unfair rule towards us, but Brutus wasn't letting us anywhere near each other, not even allowed to sit beside each other when it came to dinner. It wasn't until we arrived at District One that we were allowed to sit beside each other on the car ride towards their Justice Hall, and that was because Brutus was in another car. Effie and Ellie were apparently are biggest fans, and they believed that we weren't meant to be together! As soon as we got to the Hall we were allowed to hold hands again, and allowed to have a little kiss on top of my head or on the cheek, but no lip action as he put it was allowed between us!

Cato, gave a speech after the mayor, and was thanking them for the tributes that they sacrificed, and he hoped that they would continue to provide tributes for the Career Pact. When it came to my own speech, I just looked out completely forgetting the speech that had been planned for me:

"I would like to thank you District One for providing your children for these Games. I know that there are family and friends out there that our mourning the loss of someone, that they will never have back. I understand how that it: I lost a friend when Peeta died as well! I didn't know Marvel, very much, didn't even know his name until Cato told me who he was! I sat beside him when we travelled when to the Arena! He told jokes the whole way there, not many of them funny, mind you but he tried to cheer up the younger children. Glimmer, she was something else, she was everything I'm not! She had an amazing body, which I would love to have, but she was also very secretive. She just wasn't just an all about her pretty face, she was... she was something! Can't really find the word! I just want to thank everyone, and I would like to say I am sorry for your loss."

As I walked away from the microphone, there was no small clap, like the one that Cato had after his speech, but a long silence, before one of the members of Marvel's family, got up and gave an almighty cheer, which then everyone followed with. The mayor then came forward to give his farewell speech to us. But I was to engrossed at looking at Cato, he grabbed my hand quickly and gave it a little kiss, showing me that he also agreed with what I had said during my speech. I leant forward in my seat, and gave him a light kiss on the lips, before stroking his check.

"I think the two of them are a little busy..." We looked over towards the Mayor who was now laughing at us. "I was in the middle of giving you a present from our District to the two of you, but I think the two of you are a little busy."

"We are very sorry Mayor, we got a little distracted, please continue." Cato was always good at getting his own way and with his killer smile, who could say no to him: I would want to personally meet them: maybe get some tips!

"As a District, we would like to offer you a gift: it is a very precious jewel from our District. We hope that Cato might find some use for it soon!"

He handed over a small box, containing a small diamond. I looked at it puzzlement, wondering what on earth Cato would want with a diamond. I knew that some of the Victors here had diamonds inserted into different parts of their body: but that was mainly people of this District. I looked over at the mayor as he quietly started to laugh at my confusion.

"You will have to excuse Katniss, she isn't use to this type of tradition. In her District you sign a piece of paper, if you want something as magically as this! We might have to take some tips from here. On behalf of Katniss and I, I want to thank you for your warm welcome, and for this beautiful gift: it means a lot to us!"

I looked over at Cato, trying to nudge him to let me in on what actual was happening, but he just looked at me rolling his eyes in amusement at how in dark I was. As soon as we made it off the stage, I requested that I see the present once again. After looking at it again, at every angle, not noticing anything different than I had the first time I had seen.

"What is this?"

"It's a diamond."

"I know what a diamond is! What do they want you to do with it?"

"They want me to ask you to marry me. I would put it on a ring, and ask you to marry me. It's called an engagement ring, they mainly only come from here. The Capital, District One and Two and some of the richer people in Four have them."

"They want us to get married..."

"Not right now, but they want us to agree to get married."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"I will marry you."

"But I haven't asked you."

"You showed me a diamond. That's basically asking me to marry you."

"But I want to do it on my own terms: ask you mother, have a wedding together, something small, were are families can be together. When I know that I can protect you. Not because someone tells me that I have to marry you."

"But, can we not use it as a promise ring."

"A promise ring?"

"In my District, normally when you fall in love very young, they give people something that means that they promise they will get married as soon as they are out of the reaping. Some people are given a same necklace, some get a precious rock. Normally it is something from within the family, it always goes to the boys."

"What did you father give your mother?"

"She wasn't his promise... Peeta's father was my mother's promise. But, she feel in love with my father. Peeta's dad he let her go: he just wanted her to be happy."

"Katniss, will you be my promise?"

"Yes."

* * *

The rest of the District's were normal, we weren't given anymore gifts, and no more personal speeches! I felt like I had over stepped a mark, as well as both of the mentors giving me a good telling off. We finally were pulling up into the District Twelve train station. We would be spending our first and third day with my family. The second one would include our speeches and dinner at the Mayor's house. I had been up most of the night: excited as well as nervous to see my mother and Prim again. Had they changed much? I hadn't seen them in almost a year. I had missed Prim's birthday. Cato had told me that he had got gifts for the both of them, but refused to show them to me. We had also gotten Prim a birthday present from the two of us, one from Cato's family and a separate one from Kayden, as well as his letter.

When we were pulling up into the station, I could hear the roar of shouts and people screaming with what I hoped to be excitement from my return. From what many Prim had told me was that people had missed me, many of the people from the Saem asked Prim about me from time to time, even some of the people from the town had asked about me.

It wasn't until I was standing at the door of the train. Cato holding my hand, as my other hand was fixing the end of my dress, did I feel the real nerves start to leak out. The train had stopped almost five minutes ago, and I could still hear the noise of the people out side, waiting for the two of us to come out. Cato and Cinna were trying their hardest to calm me down, as well as Effie bickering in my ear, and Ellie in the other. It wasn't until the familiar noise of the door starting to move, did a huge grin come onto my face: I WAS HOME!

As soon as I stepped out onto the platform, my eyes were roaming for Prim. I say her, standing there, a new dress and colourful bows in her hair. She had gained weight since the last time I had seen her. I dropped Cato's hand and was running towards Prim: not even Effie shouts of protest could stop me! As soon as I got close to her, I pulled her up into my arms and started to swing her around. She had defiantly gained some extra pounds.

I could feel the tears of happiness beginning to come down onto my face, washing and smudging my make up, that the prep team had spent hours on.

"Prim, I missed you soo much. I think you have grown more than one way." As I petted her less bony stomach, as I stood up I say my mother standing beside her.

"I kept my promise, I didn't leave her."

"Thank You."

Cato was still standing were I had left him, watching as I had probably attacked Prim. I ran back over towards him, pulling him towards my family.

"I want you to finally meet Cato. Cato, this is Prim and my mother." He shook both of their hands, as Prim looked up at him. Prim was slightly bigger than me, being almost 5'4ft, me being only 5'2ft compared to Cato's 6'6ft.

"They never showed just how tall you were. You are huge!"

"Prim, manners!" Cato turned around and gave me a weird look.

"Are you sure you aren't taking lessons from Effie and Ellie?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

We now were allowed to walk towards home, as soon as the cameras had gotten all the pictures of the two of us, as we connected with my family. We were walking into town, when I heard someone scream and shout over towards us: Peeta's Mother.

"You little bitch! You have the nerve to walk through here, after you left my son to die in that arena, will you were going to give us a live sex show with this... monster over here."

"Why I'm going to..."

Cato, pulled me back, as Peeta's brother were now holding back their mother, as she tried to raise her rolling pin above my head.

"Don't you dare, touch me with that. I know what you did to him. No one ever stood up to you, and I'm going to stand up to you now. You hit him: you hit Peeta. You probably hit them all: but he always got the worst! All because he wasn't a girl! You wanted a girl so much that you blamed your own son!"

"You don't know what he was like: giving back cheek, he was a spoilt brat!"

"Is this the same Peeta we are talking about? The Peeta I'm talking about was the one that saved me when I need saved, and you hit him for it! You are going to rot in Hell!"

"I think we should move on Katniss!" Brutus was now pulling one of my arms, dragging me away from the scene of Peeta's mother being held back by his brothers, as she shrugged them off, throwing the rolling pin around!

* * *

**I have some news for you all! I am pregnant! I have been sick for the past couple of weeks, me and my boyfriend are looking forward to our little one who is due on... 23rd November! Just wanted to say a big thank you for those who have already started to support me in my news!**

**Would love some more reviews for this story! Out of all my stories this one has the most reviews! I was wondering did you want this story split into two fics or all in one! I was going to do it Part One: Hunger Games & Catching Fire while Part TWO would be: Mockingjay and the ending of this story! What are your thoughts? **

**WANT AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!**

**I would like to thank you for your continued support!**


	16. Confession letters

It took me the rest of the journey to simmer down before Brutus would let me walk on my own in fear that I would try and run back and finish off my fight with Mrs Mellark. My family had moved into the house that had been assigned to me after winning the games, becoming the neighbours of Haymitch. Thankfully, the escorts are staying in one of the empty victor house, since unlike District Two; the majority of them are free. Prim and my mother are showing us around the house, all of the stuff that is in the house has come straight from the Capital; the only thing that they have brought from the Seam is the smelly old cat.

"We were thinking that since you two are staying for the week that you would be welcome to stay here, rather than on the train, there is plenty of rooms for you to choose from and it would help us to get to know Cato better?

"I think that's a wonderful idea Mrs Everdeen, It would have just been us on that train. Everyone else is staying in the other houses."

"Well, then that's it settled. We are going to be having dinner tonight with the Hawthorne's. I like to have them over as much as possible. Want to share this good fortune with the rest of the family."

"Mum…"

"You never heard Katniss. Hawthorne's are now our family; it was all Haymitch's idea. He thought it was a wee bit suspicious that your best friend was Gale. You know everyone did think that you two would end up together."

I could feel Cato, tensing at the mention of Gale. I had never brought up Gale when we were in District Two, and probably never in the Games either, this was probably the first time mentioning him.

"That's nice…Do you need me to get anything for dinner?"

"No. Gale went out before the train arrived this morning, he was able to get us three squirrels, We needed the extra one to feed to growing men."

"Yes, mum wouldn't want them to grow hungry Prim, how about you show us to our rooms so we can freshen up before the Hawthorne's get here?"

Prim thankfully understands and brings us straight away to one of the rooms on the second floor. After Prim shows us the bathroom, and her feet our finally on the staircase I turn around to look at Cato. He stands and stares at me.

"Cato, please say something…"

"Was he your promise? Was there something going on that you couldn't even tell me about Katniss? Was this all a joke?"

"Cato…no… I mean… There was never anything set in stone. I love him like a brother. Gale, he was there for me when things were going wrong, and I don't know our father's were friends. They worked together… died together. We go hunting together. There was never anything there for me, not like there is with you."

"Why did you never tell me about him? Where you scared that I would do something? I showed you are of my friends, introduced you to some of the girls as well. Why wouldn't you tell me about Gale?"

Both our voices are shouting at each other, my mother and Prim can probably hear the two of us from downstairs; I wouldn't be surprised if the whole of the Victor Village heard us.

"Cato, you know I couldn't say anything, oh my best friend and I we go out to the woods and we go hunting together, and while we are out there we make out with each other. Cato, seriously!

"Katniss, do you love me?"

"I love you."

"Katniss, do you love me?"

"Cato, I love you."

We somehow then end up making up on the bed and before we know it Prim is knocking on the door telling us that the Hawthorne's are here and that dinner was going to be served.

After trying to spend sometime fixing our hair and making ourselves look presentable, we are both thundering down the stairs to the dinning room.

Cato's Point of View

I knew of at least three Hawthorne's from the Quarter Quell announcement, but they also had a younger sister not much older than five years oldest of the three boys must be Gale. He looks very similar to Katniss with dark hair, olive skin, and grey eyes, and just like me he must be well over six foot. He is muscular and good locking, and I know understand why they made him out to be her cousin. Rory is like the younger version of Gale with olive skin, gray eyes and dark hair, however, he doesn't have the height that Gale has, and seems to be just like Kayden and has yet to meet his growth spurt. Vick once again has the same looks as both of his brothers, but could be no older than ten. I know that Gale will be the one to go into the Games this year, there is no way he would be allowing any of his younger brothers to go into the Arena. I would do the same I was able to for my brothers, but I think that since they are younger and there are many willing volunteers even if they were reaped, there would be someone willing to step forward for them.

After sitting down at the table with the rest of the Everdeen and Hawthorne family. I can instantly tell that even before the Games the families were close and even after the death of both their husbands they are still close.

We sit in an awkward silence, all us looking from one another, not knowing were to start. Finally Prim breaks the silence by telling us all to tuck into our food,

"Katniss, tell us all about District Two?" Mrs Hawthorne looks at her expectantly.

"Well, it doesn't have the woods there."

"That's because they don't need the woods, they are just the Capital's favourite, rolling in their money, and wasting their food. They don't understand what it is like to survive. Do, they Catnip?"

""Gale, don't speak like that they struggle too…"

"Struggle to not spend all their money on fancy clothes. And is it true that the train all their children?"

"My brothers aren't trained; they wouldn't know how to hurt a fly."

"Oh, so you do speak? So tell us Two? What is it like living in the life of luxury?"

"I don't know what you have against us. We struggle, maybe not as much as you do here in this District, but we still struggle to meet ends. I wouldn't let my brothers go to the Academy to most likely get killed. That's right more than half of them die before they reach the age of eighteen. I work just as hard as you do to help sustain my family before I was in the Games. I see people die because of hungry and I seen them in streets and I had to walk past them because I couldn't give them anything to help. So don't you get on your high horse and tell us that we are the Capital's pet we hate the Capital just as much as you. There's just too many brained washed people, that want the money from the Games."

That seems to shut him up as he looks down to his food before starts to poke at his food. However, this doesn't stop Mrs Hawthorne from asking more and more questions about myself, and my family.

After we finish our meal, Katniss and I volunteer to do the dishes. At the start Mrs Everdeen refuses to let her guests clean he dishes, but Katniss insists that we are allowed to do them while we are here. I end up washing and Katniss has to dry the dishes, before trying her best to put them in the right drawer or cupboard.

I accidentally splash Katniss with a tiny bit of water, and before I know she hit me in the back of the leg with the tea towel: and boy does it hurt. It isn't until Mrs Everdeen and Mrs Hawthorne walk in to see us both with soap in our hair and two dish clothes hitting each other playfully. Prim, Rory and Vick soon join us as the two mother stand at the door and watch us. We end up having to stop with Vick get a bit of soap in his eye and he has to let his mother wash it out for him.

The rest of us are told to go out and sit out in the late evening sun hoping that it would dry off our damp clothes.

"Cato, you said your brother's don't fight does your sister fight?"

"My sister thinks that she would make a great Johanna Mason. I didn't know she could fight until Katniss found out about her. She had been training in secret trying to keep it from the rest of us. No one knows that she fights in our District everyone thinks she is just very musically talented and that she coudldn't hurt a fly just like my brother's. I just want her to understand that she doesn't need to do any of that. She turned thirteen almost a week ago, and she just I don't know. She is too much like our father. I'm glad you didn't have to go and fight Prim."

Katniss finally asks that question I have been dying to ask Prim since we handed the letter over to Prim. "Prim, have your read the letter yet from Kayden?"

She suddenly bursts into tears, I was not expecting that reaction to my brother, I know he can write heart wrenching poems, but I never fought that they were this bad.

"Cato… You have to stop him please?" She runs up the stairs and back into the house. A few minutes later she returns with the letter in her hands. She hands it in between Katniss and I. I read it out.

Will be Alive

Still will be alive

Even though, life will turn into a twister

Twister, which twists

Every good thing into evil.

Even then evil I would not be

Twists are going to be

Pulsation is going to rise

Everything is going to increase in warmth

Oh, for a change I feel little romantic

Romantic, so romantic

That sweetness is increasing

Heart is beating at an increased pace

To tell me I am not just a loser always

Sometimes, I do things right too

That is just the way to do it

Accurately, by dreaming about love

Love, then love will surely rise

To appear in front of me

With a meaning of to be forever

I feel little alive finally, romantic, so romantic is my mood

Just wish to not stop expressing myself, the dreams are starting to come together

I see love, feel some love

Actually, it feels good to feel it

Alive, I am again, finally.

_Prim this is how I felt when I first got to know you, I felt alive. I felt like I could do anything and I knew that it was because of you that I felt like this. I dream that I spend the rest of my life with you, and I know that can never happen now. I need to see you. I promise you that we will meet. I will volunteer for you in the Games. I will protect you and I will love you. Please try and understand that you mean the world to me, and I hope that you could maybe write to me. I know you wouldn't agree with what I have said and that you want me to stay at home but I could never do that to you._

_There is another letter for Cato and Katniss because I know you will probably show this letter to the two of them because you want them to change my mind, because you are my dear Prim. Please don't read this next letter Prim because I love you too much to do so._

_Lots of Love and hope to see/hear from you soon_

_Kayden_

I look towards Prim, and encourage her and Rory to go inside. I respect my little brother and know that he wouldn't want me to say anything of the letter to Prim.

_Dear Cato and Katniss,_

_I know that Prim has defiantly given you my previous letter and you are probably reading this one now with the both of you wanting to protect em and safe me when you return home. I however, will not be turned and have already started my training. I will try my very best to return Prim to you Katniss and in the hope that she will be able to move on and love again. I hope that you are both doing well on your trip and that you aren't going to be stressing over this letter for the rest of your time in District Twelve, and I hope to see you both very soon. I know that Cato hates my poems and tell me it is something that girls do but it seems to be the only way that I am able to express myself at these times. So I have made it short hoping that I get my message across._

_I'm sorry for what I have done_

_I'm sorry for what I am going to do_

_I'm sorry for crying_

_I'm sorry for living_

_I'm sorry for loving_

_I'm sorry for fleeing_

_I wish you could see the real me._

_Then maybe... I wouldn't be sorry anymore._

_Well! I am so sorry for the long wait that you all had because of me _

There isn't really a good enough excuse! I am currently sitting at just slightly over 15 weeks pregnant and hope to find out what I am having when I go for my next scan! I also had a music exam, hoping to go it over with before the baby! Hoping to update my other stories soon too! Please review and tell me what you think!


	17. The War is Coming

**Once again I am sorry about not being able to update this story and all my other stories like I should be doing! Well, I am almost sixteen weeks pregnant. Going for my scan in a few days to see what we are having. I think we might be having a little boy, just this wee feeling. I would like to thank everyone who contacted be during my long delay, asking questions about my stories and asking how my pregnancy is going. My boyfriend now regrets knocking me up, as I am now as sick as a dog most days. I had my finally music exam last week, and was sick before entering and as soon as I walk out the door, was sick right in front of the person waiting to go next. I would hope that the poor boy got some change of clothes and maybe special consideration since some pregnant woman through up all over him!**

**Some of my friends have decided that I needed a holiday for my birthday which was on Saturday by the way! So on the 20th June I will be heading to Lazorate for 2 weeks. I have been told that there is wifi. However, I am not a 100% sure that I would want to be using their internet, wouldn't want to have some hacker or virus on my computer now would we! I will be bringing my laptop so I will be able to write something, just it probably wouldn't be up until after the holiday. **

**After this I have a few speaking arrangements which I must attend to! You all weren't expecting that were you! Yes, I have a few youth events that I have to speak at with my new job! So, I will not be able to write during the middle of the day when that is happening!**

**So, now that you can see that I actually do something in the real world, you will all know that I have something to do, and that I am not just having a writer's block or being rude, I have many different ideas for my stories and I clearly think them through before starting them, it's just I am a very busy woman and I need to get everything under control before things start to get busy in our household with the little one heading our way very soon!**

* * *

Cato's Point Of View

My youngest brother wanted to go into the Hunger Games, just for a girl. A girl he had never meet, a girl he had only spoken to over the phone. My brother had fallen in love, and I knew there was nothing I could to talk him out of it. There was no point telling my parents, to cause them more worry than when he would be going anywhere. That is one good thing about Kayden, if he wanted something he went for it, and there was no stopping him. I looked over towards Katniss as she continued reading the letter, probably more than once.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"There is nothing we can do. He is going to do it no matter what we say, I can tell you that now. We can try and train him, in the hope that maybe the both of them can come it."

"What about Gale? He is going in to. Do we just going to leave him there?"

"I don't know. He isn't even your real cousin. That was Haymitch's fault. Does he not have any family that go in?"

"He doesn't have any family. They were all killed by Snow when he came back from the Games. That's what my mother tells me. That is the reason he drinks, to keep the nightmares away."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

Katniss lets out a long sigh before saying: "I have no idea."

* * *

The following day, we are once again greeted by our stylists and prep teams, to prepare us for the dinner at the Mayor's House. It is our only function that we are having in District Twelve. Barabbas has me once again in a plain black suit with a deep purple coloured tie, most likely to match Katniss's dress. I look in the mirror, to see Katniss quietly opening the door in a cocktail dress the same colour as my tie. She walks up behind me, still keeping eye contact with me through the mirror, putting her arms around my waist and resting her head on my back.

"Don't you look nice...smell good too!"

"Is it not the man who complements the girl! You look nice too. Are you ready for tonight?"

"I think so. Everyone just seems different since the last time I was here. They look at my differently. I just hope they don't treat Prim or my mother any differently because I don't live here anymore."

"Why do you think they do that?"

"Some people think I only 'fell' for you so that I could move up in the world, and that I think that I am better them now. They think I used you to get out alive, and they think that in District Two everything is a bed or roses. They don't understand what happens here also happens in other places, maybe not as bad as they do here, but everyone still struggles."

"And you say you aren't any good with words? You should be a public speaker. When you are really passionate about something it's amazing how you speak." I turn around so that Katniss is now at my front, and I place her back lightly against the front of the mirror, resting my head in the crook of her neck. I start to lightly press my lips to her neck, as she moves her neck, giving me more space to place my lips.

A loud knock interrupts us, as one of the escorts (they both have squeaky voices) shouts: "You both better be ready, you're needed downstairs now."

"Oh stop it. Come on we have a party, that we need to be at." Katniss says as places a light kiss on my cheek, before heading towards the door, which the shout had come from. I quickly followed her down to where the party was meant to be taking place.

* * *

Katniss's Point of View

It was strange to see everyone, wearing their best clothes, but it wasn't for something horrible like a reaping or a funeral, but it was to have a meal together, a meal which would make sure that everyone in District Twelve, would not go home hungry tonight. Most people stared as Cato and I walked down the staircase to meet everyone who was walking or talking in the main room of the Undersee's house. I could hear the mumbles of the people as they talked about Cato. He was much bigger than any of the men of our District and was defiantly much better built, but that mainly had to do with the many hours he had spent training and Mrs. Peterson's home cooked meals.

Many people are moving their children behind them, trying to protect them. Many of the men are bracing themselves trying to make sure that they look like some sort of threat to him. They don't understand that Cato wouldn't hurt them, that wasn't him on the television, but there is no way to make them understand that he wasn't going to be hurting anyone. To people in District Twelve, people from District Two were the enemy, and that you couldn't trust them.

Madge Undersee was the first person to approach us in her normally bubbly manner. "Katniss, you look beautiful. The television doesn't do you any justice, I wish I could see all your dresses this close up... And you must be Cato. They don't do you must justice either you are huge."

"How is your mother Madge?"

"She past about a month ago. Thankfully it was in her sleep. She never felt a thing."

"I'm so sorry Madge. I know what it is like to lose a parent. Are you keeping?"

"It's hard, dad hasn't been home much, too many memories around this old house. I have been helping Hazelle with her washing business. I get to sleep on their sofa."

"Hazelle, as in Hazellle Hawthorne, Gale's mother. They never mentioned it when they were over at our house last night for dinner."

"We have to keep it on the down low, the Capital wouldn't like it if we didn't live in the house. Our maid and butler's families moved in, it was better to let a younger family enjoy the luxuries that we have had."

"That's wonderful Madge. Are you happy at the Hawthorne's?"

"They just took me in when I needed someone the most, and that can be very hard to find in this district now a days."

I look around trying to see if Cato is still standing behind me, but thankfully Gale has started to introduce him to a few of the miner's he works with.

"You really do love him don't you?"

"I never thought it was possible to love someone. My mother just went through so much when we lost my father, I just never wanted to end up like that so I just made myself look the other, I just couldn't look the other way when it came to Cato."

"I know how you feel...Gale and I have gotten really close...I hope you don't mind. Gale wanted to be the one to tell you, I just couldn't keep my mouth shut."

"I would have been cross, but I have meet Cato, and I am just happy for the both of you and that you were able to find someone for you. So you live with your boyfriend?"

"You can't say anything, you live with your boyfriend too! Come on let's go and check to make sure that the boys aren't talking about us."

* * *

Cato's Point of View

Katniss and her blonde friend quickly become engrossed in conversation and to seem to remember that I am standing beside them. Looking around the room, watching as everyone tries their hardest not to stare at me, but they can't seem to help themselves. They must not be used to different people joining their parties. Then again, Katniss said they don't normally have parties like this one.

I look around the room once again, and my eyes land on two familiar figures approaching me: Gale and Rory.

"Come on man, let's get you away before the girls start talking about different clothes, if they haven't already. Or are you in to that type of stuff?"

"Only when the clothes are on the pretty girl."

"Right answer. Come on I'll show you to some of the guys I work with."

He leads me away from Katniss and her friend before I can tell her where I am going. He twists and turns around the people quickly for a man his height, he is probably used to moving around in small spaces, he is a miner after all. He finally stops in front of a group of three young men, probably the same as Gale or slightly older than him.

"Guys, I want you all to meet Cato... This is Thom, Walter, and Ben." It's hard to believe that none of them are related as everyone seems to look the same: dark brown hair, grey eyes and olive coloured skin: it must be the trademark of District Twelve. However, Peeta didn't look them; he looked more like me, I need to ask Katniss what the difference between them was.

"Is he safe? Not going to knock us out, if we say he has a girly tie?" Walter asks looking me up and down: I am defiantly taller than him.

"Walter, he's clean."

"Well, then you have a girly tie?"

"You can tell that to my stylist, I'm sure he would love to hear what you want me to wear. Maybe you two could work together for when I go back to the Capital to mentor this year."

"I'm not in to all that girly stuff. Wasn't that the one that Katniss hugged at the re play thing? What did you think of your woman going for an older man?"

"I set her straight, she didn't think age went well with a man after that; baldness, aches, and don't get me started on their breath."

"We could do with a funny man down in the mines. Gale tries to be funny, but the only one to laugh at his jokes is Miss Blondie over there?" Walter says, hitting Gale on the arm playfully.

"You know I am funny, and don't deny it. Madge just can't help but think I am funny and ..."

"More like funny looking." Walter says and the other two laugh, and I can't help but smile along with them.

"Why do have of you look the same?"

Thom is the first to answer: "You mean the divide between us. Seam and Town. People who live in the Seam also tend to look similar, and the people who live in the Town look the same. Most people living in the Seam have black hair, olive skin, and gray eyes, whereas people in the town have blonde hair, blue eyes and paler skin. They look down at us, and we think they are all snobs, but someone here like Gale thinks that nothing like that should matter when it comes to his little Madge, she even moved into the Seam with him."

"Madge lives in the town?"

"Madge lived here, till her mother died and then Sir Gale in his knight armor decided she would be better living with him."

"You live with Madge? Your mother allows you to live with her?"

Thom laughs lightly at my comments: "Madge lives with the Hawthorne's. Poor Gale has to share her with Posy, and the two of them can be very possessive with Madge. Hazelle thinks war might break out some day.

The boys lightly punch each other on the arms, reminding me more and more about my own brothers and friends back in District Two. I turn around and watch as Katniss and Madge walk towards us. I wrap my arms around Katniss's waist, pulling her closer to me. Gale does the same with Madge.

"So how did you two come to talk to each other?" Ben asks.

"He was helping one of the younger tributes during our lunch, and I thought he was going to use in the Games, go back on his trust. I of course, went all mad and tried to stand up for the poor girl, who thought he was helping her. I forgot who he was and started getting all up in his face and telling him what I thought he was doing. He laughed in my face. He started telling me that he reminded her of his youngest sibling: his sister. She was the same age as Prim. Some peacekeepers then found us, took it the wrong way and thought that Cato was trying to attack me. I through another fit, thinking they were going to kill him. We ended up in front of all the Gamekeepers and all that jazz."

"Should have guessed it was something to do with caring for family, it's all Katniss ever does." Gale responds.

A bell is called quickly for dinner and we all make our way towards the dinning room.

* * *

After all the people have had their full, and many of them are now trying to relax their stomach's hoping that they don't bring up the rich food. Katniss and I still have to give our speeches before any of them can go home. We both agreed that Katniss should go first and hopefully win many of them over trying to get them to like me. Katniss stands up first, trying to clear her throat for them all to listen to her. They instantly calm down for her, showing her the most respect I have every seen anyone give Katniss.

"I want to thank all of those who came two days ago to show Cato and I a wonderful District Twelve welcome. I have missed everyone single one, some more than others, but all of you I have missed. I never thought I was good at speaking to big groups but Cato has helped me to see that I can speak my mind, not just in my actions but also in my words. I want to thank everyone who showed me support from the very beginning. Not just in the Games, but when I was that young eleven year old girl who had just lost her father, and was having to look after her seven year old sister and her mother who was hurting after losing her husband. I have some to thank for that, and if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here today. Someone who made the most impact isn't here today with us, but he was a wonderful boy and he became a wonderful man, and it was a horrible shame that some of his own family couldn't see the wonderful man he had grown to become. He gave me hope, hope which helped me, hoped which helped my sister, hoped which helped my mother and hope which probably helped many of those seated here tonight. I don't want to be the Victor who boasted her Victor but boasted in the life of her fellow District Partner who fell, and on that day we lost a wonderful man that could never be replaced. My time in District Two has been both kind to me and has shown me many things about myself. I have been enjoying the wonderful cooking skills of Mrs Peterson and have brought some of her recipes for one of our local cooks to try. I have also learnt that were ever you, the importance that family is for everyone, and that we should never take it for granted, and I just wanted you all to know that. Thank you."

Katniss quickly takes her sit again as the crowd clap loudly for her. I give her hand a quick squeeze before it is my turn to speak.

"Hello, I probably wouldn't be able to top that speech of, I know Katniss has been practicing that speech since the start of our tour. I just want to thank all of you for looking after Katniss before I got to know and thank you for ever taught her how to scowl, it has caused many laughs in our house. I want to thank her mother and her sister for the wonderful words of encouragement we receive from them weekly over the phone and I know it just isn't Katniss and I that have been enjoying Prim's friendly and forward ways, but also my two younger brothers. I know how Katniss feels to love her family as much as she does, as I love my brothers and sister just as much as Katniss loves Prim. I want to thank Mrs Everdeen has accepted me into her family, even due to the circumstances we are going through, and has shown me that all mothers are concerned about the dirt at the back of boys ears. It has been a wonderful experience to come and see the place that Katniss has grown up and the people she lived with, and I know that she treasures you all in her heart when we are in District Two. I want to leave you with the following say that we say in District Two, it is a different language from way back: Der Krieg in den kommenden."

* * *

**I just want to thank everyone for reading this story and any other story that you might read which I have. I hope you all enjoyed this story, and would love to see some more reviews from you all, to help me get through the next couple of weeks and maybe we could have many more updates ready for when I come back from Lanzorate. (I have no idea how to spell this place, and I am going to be a lazy pregnant student and not look it up). If there is any questions about this story or if there is anything that you think I should add to this one or another I would love to hear what you think/want.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
